


Evening Up

by Joxie



Series: Near The Edge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Bruce, Beta Natasha, Beta Wanda Maximoff, Depression, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Peter Is Bucky’s Son, Swearing, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Bucky will be fine and Tony is going to make sure of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Near The Edge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352734
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

The team for Pause For Paws had set up a farm yard scene complete with hay bales ready for Tony to pose in with some adorable Golden Retriever puppies. The man himself was dressed down wearing worn jeans, a tee shirt and to their surprise he arrived with Peter in his arms.

The photographer grinned “Mr Stark it’s a pleasure to work with you” his eyes kept drifting to Peter who was looking around curiously.

“Pup, pup” Peter said brightly.

“That’s right champ” Tony grinned at the photographer “where are the little critters?”

As if by magic two young women appeared each carrying two wriggling Golden Retriever puppies. They set them down in the make shift studio and one immediately ambled over to Tony. The puppy wagged its tail and sniffed at his trainers inquisitively.

“Pup!” Peter giggled happily.

“Gentle” Tony said and crouched down so the boy could hold his hand out to the puppy who licked it and Peter giggled again.

The puppy yipped in return and Tony set Peter down beside it. Both the photographer and him watched as he joined the puppies in there rough and tumble. It was plain Peter loved the puppies and they loved him back. They crawled over each other playing happily and the photographer couldn’t resist taking some pictures. Tony leant against a nearby bale and grinned at the scene.

“Mr?” He asked.

“It’s Shaun Bracknell” the man replied his attention still on Peter and the puppies.

Peter picked up a ball and threw it crawling after the puppies as they excitedly went after it. 

“When you’re ready Shaun” Tony smirked as the man jumped.

“Oh yes Mr Stark if you’d” Shaun gestured.

Tony picked up a puppy and it wriggled enthusiastically trying to lick him. He sat down on a bale, the puppy began yapping and it escaped from his grasp landing on the straw. It sniffed at it and tried to bite it, at that moment Peter realised that Tony was no longer taking notice of him. With purpose he crawled towards him and pulled himself to his feet using the bale to prop himself up.

His eyes fixed on the puppy and he demanded “Dada pup, pup.”

Tony picked him up and sat the boy beside the puppy a moment later he copied his four legged friend by trying to bite the bale.

“Hey now” Tony warned “knock that off Peter” his son was on his lap in a handful of seconds, a stalk of hay heading towards his mouth.

“No you don’t” Tony removed it and dropped it to the floor.

A small frown appeared on Peter’s face and his lip quivered. One of the dogs handlers appeared unwrapping a dog toy shaped like a bone. She held it out to Peter who after a thoughtful look took it shyly. It went straight to his mouth and he bit down. A loud squeak came from it, he startled then let out a delighted giggled and bit it again.

The photographer couldn’t believe his luck as he began snapping away. The media manager for Pause For Paws was by his side a grin on his face.

Tony looked over to them “This is on the understanding that no pictures are leaked before the calendar is released” he told them.

“Understood Mr Stark” the media manager promised.

*** 

Bucky hated feeling so tired all the time and the fact that he couldn’t stomach complicated food meaning his meals were bland and somewhat tasteless. Plus there was how easily he bruised and the joint pain he was experiencing. He had lost muscle tone so much that his clothes hung on him. His eyes were large and bright making him appear to be even younger than he actually was in reality,

Bruce had been so concerned by Bucky’s symptoms that he had done what seemed like thousands of tests. Only to find out that the bond breach had damaged his immune system. Seriously compromising it and causing all his medical problems.

The first thing Bruce did was to make sure that all of Bucky’s vaccinations were up to date. Then he warned him that he couldn’t have contact with people who were ill. Whether it be with something as simple as a twenty four hour bug or something a lot more serious.

Even knowing all this Bucky had felt very disappointed in himself. When that morning he had to miss the Pause For Paws calendar shoot. It had looked like fun and Peter’s reaction to the puppies had been so cute. Instead he had been forced to watch it all on screen while his son and Tony were floors away from him.

“Anything you want to talk about” Sam’s voice broke into Bucky’s brooding silence.

“It’s stupid” Bucky muttered going slightly red “I don’t even like doing PR but puppies” he sighed.

Sam grinned Bucky was so bratty at that moment sounding like the teenager he truly was for once “There’ll be other chances” he consoled.

An irrational feeling of guilt ran through Bucky and he adjusted the blanket that covered his legs “It’s taking such a long time” he said quietly.

“You’re still recovering Bucky don’t be so hard on yourself” Sam said firmly “you’re going to have setbacks it’s all part of the healing process.”

“It doesn’t make it any less frustrating” Bucky complained.

“True but your body has been through a lot and needs to heal at its own pace” Sam smiled “you’re doing well considering everything.”

You don’t know the half of it Bucky thought to himself “It feels like my body is failing me” he looked down “things getting worse instead of better.”

“You were in survival mode and when your body realized it was really safe…” Sam tried to explain.

“Everything went to hell and my immune system decided to take a holiday” Bucky interrupted with a weak smile.

“Have you thought any more about contacting..” Sam was cut off in mid flow.

“I don’t want to see them and this time I have a good excuse” Bucky burst out.

“Bucky you at least need closure with them it’s all part of getting better” Sam wasn’t going to let go of the topic.

“Sheila did a paid interview on the Vera Wellings Show” Bucky retorted shortly.

“She didn’t say anything bad about you” Sam returned softly.

“That’s not the point as a friend she shouldn’t be saying anything at all” Bucky replied quietly.

“Well what about the rest of them?” Sam asked “Tammy, Jake..” he stopped at the look on Bucky’s face.

“Not yet if ever” Bucky paused then repeated firmly “I don’t want to see them.”

Sam held in a sigh and continued to speak calmly “It’s not for their good it’s for your good but I’ll drop the subject for now.”

Minutes went by before Bucky broke the growing silence “I’m trying my hand at writing poetry.”

“That’s great” Sam encouraged “it’ll help you express yourself and put things into perspective.” 

“There’s not much else I can do at the moment” Bucky blushed.

“That’s not true” Sam smiled “you spend time with Tony in his workshop and look after Peter.”

Bucky couldn’t help smiling at the thought of the two most important people in his life “I clean and repair Tony’s gauntlets” almost as an afterthought he added “it’s fun.”

“How is Peter getting on with his finger painting?” Sam asked.

Bucky grinned “Tony thinks he’s going to take the art world by storm!”

*** 

Peter moved restlessly and sniffed he was hot and uncomfortable. Next he attempted to take a deep breath triggering a cough that shook his whole body. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a wail of distress.

Tony picked up his son noting with some horror his snotty nose and unhappy state “There, there Pete” he jiggled the boy who reacted by coughing violently and crying harder.

“Jarvis where is Bucky?” He asked trying to calm Peter down at the same time.

“Attending a session with Mr Wilson sir” Jarvis promptly answered.

“Ah yes” Tony looked around there apartment “tell him not to come back to the apartment and that I’m taking Peter to medical.”

“Certainly sir" Jarvis confirmed.

“It’s going to be fine champ” he told Peter “Bruce will make everything okay you’ll see.”

Bruce felt like he spent half of his time in medical these days. It wasn’t that he really minded it was that sometimes he felt out of his depth. The latest request from Jarvis to meet Tony in medical had him biting his lip in thought and wondering what the hell had happened now.

Peter’s crying was heard long before his appearance with Tony and Bruce relaxed a little as he took them in. This was something he could deal with, Peter sneezed and whimpered miserably.

Tony looked stressed as he thrust Peter at Bruce who took hold of the child automatically. 

“He’s got a cold not the plague” Bruce soothed as he settled Peter on his hip.

“It might as well be for Bucky” Tony replied.

Knowing the truth in that Bruce didn’t disagree “They’ll need to be kept separate until Peter is clear of his cold.” 

“Bucky won’t like that” Tony said. 

“He’ll like it even less if he ends up back in medical” Bruce retorted “remember to shower before you see him again Tony.”

“Can I leave Peter with you for now?” Tony asked.

“Go talk to him” Bruce replied “Peter will be safe with me.”

With Tony gone Bruce concentrated on the bundle of misery in his arms “Let’s get you cleaned up” he gently wiped Peters face with a tissue “that’s better how about a drink?” 

Peter clung to him a little calmer but still unhappy “Momo?”

“Bucky’s busy you’ll just have to make do with me” Bruce tried to get him to drink some water but Peter refused turning his face away from the glass.

“Broo?” Peter twitched his head going back as his body shook and he sneezed violently.

Bruce felt something mucus like splatter against his shirt looking down his eyes went wide the cloth was drenched with a sticky viscous mess. Quickly he set Peter on the examination table and began pulling his shirt off but it clung to his skin and finally took a hard tug to remove it.

He lay it flat in the table beside Peter and then pulled on a pair of gloves “That can’t have all come out of your nose” he muttered fingering one particular mass it gave a little under the pressure and tried to cling as he removed his fingers.

Peter whimpered drawing his attention back to the boy who looked red in the face and ready to cry “Everything is fine you’re okay” Bruce soothed.

He gently examined Peter’s nose it looked sore but nothing out of the ordinary for a bad cold. Peter waved his arms and coughed wetly. Bruce wiped his mouth with a tissue then continued to look him over.

A small hand struck his bare chest and only then Bruce remembered he was half naked. He blushed looking around for something with which to cover himself.

“There are tee shirts in the cupboard above the sink Doctor Banner” Jarvis helpfully informed him.

“Thank you Jarvis” Bruce was quick to put one on and returned to Peter.

Who at least now seemed to be calm if still grumpy. Bruce took hold of a small wrist to check Peter’s pulse, he squeezed it gently and something moved catching his eye and he squeezed again. A flap of skin jerked revealing a small opening, a glob of mucus oozed from it sluggishly.

“Fuck!” That one word summed up all of Bruce’s feelings at that moment.

“Foc” Peter repeated innocently. 

*** 

Tony’s hair was still damp when he entered the living area where Bucky was waiting for him. With a look of expectancy on his face though he didn’t appear to be worried or tense.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about really” Tony smiled encouragingly “Peter’s full of cold and feeling sorry for himself.”

“Oh” Bucky realized quickly what that meant.

“It won’t last that long between me and Bruce, Peter will be fine and so will you” Tony continued.

Bucky looked to the side not meeting his eyes “It’s not the same just seeing him on a screen.”

“It’s not” Tony agreed “but Peter will appreciate you even more when you’re reunited.”

“I guess” Bucky said reconciling himself to a Peter free life for the next week or so.

“Sir” Jarvis said in an almost apologetic tone “Doctor Banner is requesting you join him in medical.”

“Did he say why?” Tony asked without thinking.

“Just that he would appreciate your company Sir” Jarvis said smoothly.

“Well I better see what he wants” Tony said.

“I’ll come with you” Bucky offered brightly.

“Better not you don’t know what germs might be lurking in his consulting room” at Bucky’s down cast look he added “and after everything you’ve been through I’m not losing you to a common illness it would break me.”

Bucky went willingly into Tony’s arms enjoying the closeness of the hug and wanting nothing more at that moment “I don’t deserve you” he muttered.

“Wrong you deserve the world and I plan on giving it to you” Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek before reluctantly letting go of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sneezed in welcome when Tony entered the room but otherwise ignored him in favour of chewing on his fist.

Bruce was busy preparing a slide but quickly looked up before he could speak Tony said “Lay it on me is the world in peril again?”

“There’s been a development” Bruce set aside the slide and glanced at Peter who was resting in a nest of towels and tee shirts.

He approached the bundle of misery that was Peter and gently took hold of his wrist. Squeezing it carefully to show Tony what he had discovered.

“Is that a hole?” Tony asked something like shock in his voice.

“More like a slit” Bruce replied “and that’s not all” he let go of Peter’s arm and opened the specimen fridge and removed a covered dish.

He placed it in front of Tony on the table removing the lid to reveal a clear gel like substance “That came out of Peter’s wrists.”

Bruce went back to his slide and began examining it under a microscope.

Tony looked at Peter and then back at the dish “I wonder what other surprises he’ll have for us?”

He then prodded the clear gel with a pen he found on the table testing its stickiness and density “This really came out of Peter” he said thoughtfully.

Bruce lifted his eye from the microscope “It’s got a structure unlike anything I’ve ever come across before there’s not a match for it anywhere be it natural or manmade” he was obviously fascinated.

“Toxic?” Tony questioned.

“Testing so far says no but I wouldn’t recommend you trying to ingest it as there’s no telling what other none lethal consequences there might be.”

Bruce was rolling up his shirt sleeve there was a red patch of skin just below his elbow “Prolonged skin contact can cause irritation so it’s advisable to use gloves when handling it but I’m going to need more time to study it…” Bruce’s attention was drifting from Tony.

“Right just keep me up to date on what you find” Tony said.

“You’ll be the first to know” Bruce was back at his microscope and his work.

Tony left him to it wondering how he was going to break the news to Bucky that Peter could squirt sticky stuff from his wrists.

“Jarvis where is the light of my life?” Tony asked.

“Mr Barnes is in your workshop sir” Jarvis replied.

“Tiring himself out no doubt” Tony said heading in the direction of his workshop.

“Sir” Jarvis interrupted his journey.

“Yes?” Tony asked without any real interest.

“Doctor Banner has asked me to remind you to shower before seeing Mr Barnes” Jarvis informed him.

“At this rate I’m going to shrink” Tony complained but went to shower anyway.

The door opened and Bucky looked up from the gauntlet he was cleaning and smiled at Tony “Nothing serious?” He asked.

“Nothing world threatening at least” Tony confirmed coming further into the workshop. 

Bucky put the gauntlet down and wiped his hands while looking expectantly at Tony. 

“Peter can shoot sticky stuff from his wrists” Tony said it quickly as if it would make it more believable.

At first Bucky didn’t say anything then queried “Sticky stuff?”

“It’s a scientific term” Tony said dryly.

“I want to see Peter” Bucky said turning towards the door and making to leave the workshop.

Without thought Tony grabbed him by the arm and snapped “No!”

Caught off guard Bucky flinched and dropped automatically to his knees a whimper escaping from him “Don’t please.”

“Fuck Buck I didn’t mean” Tony went pale “I’m sorry” he stepped away from Bucky and crouched down “you’re safe now.”

A shiver went through Bucky “At times it doesn’t feel like it.” 

Tony offered his hand and Bucky took it allowing the other man to help him stand up “Living will take care of that it will get better you’ll see.”

“Can I?” Bucky blushed “will you hold me?”

Tony smiled and held his arms open and Bucky went willingly into them and sighed in contentment “Is Peter still with Bruce?”

“Yep sneezing and grumbling” Tony confirmed. 

“I miss him” Bucky said quietly.

“Bruce?” Tony teased lightly.

Bucky pinched his ass and then went rigid as if he’d done something wrong.

“A hundred percent yours” Tony said and patted Bucky’s ass in return.

*** 

Peter wasn’t happy and he wasn’t afraid to let people know it. Notably Tony who was beginning to realize how much hard work children could be when sick and wanting there mother.

“Come on champ this is yummy” he offered the warm milk to him and he refused.

“Momo!” Peter demanded fretfully.

“Mom’s busy champ and you’re not well” Tony tried to sooth him “drink up and you can have a nap” he said with false cheerfulness.

Peter begrudgingly took a couple of mouthfuls of milk and almost immediately spit it back up again and began to cry.

Grimacing Tony cleaned Peter’s face and then rested the child against his shoulder. He rubbed the small back in a comforting manner while panicking inwardly. Peter went still as if he were bracing himself then a cough shook his whole body and he was sick down Tony’s back.

“Jesus Pete” he muttered moving quickly towards the lift and heading for his apartment at top speed.

On arrival he went straight to the bathroom Peter wailing and complaining in his arms “Sir should I contact Doctor Banner” Jarvis asked.

“No, no just switch the shower on” Tony began stripping Peter out of his clothes before starting on his own.

Stepping into the shower he sighed the water wasn’t as hot as he would have liked but at least the patter and warmth of it had a calming effect on Peter. Who stopped crying and began to relax, Tony gently cleaned him up before giving himself a good wash or as good as he could holding a squirming Peter.

Drying him with a large soft towel Tony smiled tiredly “How about that nap?” He asked.

Peter sucked contentedly on his thumb and gazed up innocently at him. He chose to take that as agreement and set his son down in his crib then went to get dressed. On his return Peter was asleep still sucking his thumb and looking as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

Tony sat down in Bucky’s nursing chair and yawned. Even pulling an all-nighter in his workshop wasn’t as tiring as looking after Peter on his own. In a very few minutes his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

*** 

The air was stale and the silence oppressive, the curtains were closed even though it was the middle of the day. A lone unshaded light bulb was switched on showing the dusty shabby room was empty.

Slowly and carefully Natasha made her way to a door that’s paint was peeling and turning a yellow brown colour. Her gloved hand pushed it open and she stood on the threshold and looked in cautiously. It was a bedroom though in contrast to the other room there was sunlight pouring through a lone window and on the floor at the bedside laid the person she was looking for.

Natasha walked into the room closing the door behind her. She stood over the body that had been Steve Rogers, a monster who was once a good man. Crouching down she checked for a pulse in his neck and found none. She removed a knife from her boot and sliced quickly through his jugular vein. There was no blood spurt and she nodded to herself.

“You’re not the next Christ nor immortal come to that” she said under her breath.

Next she pulled his tee shirt up and thrust the knife into his heart giving it a twist before pulling it out again. Natasha stood up and returned the knife to her boot.

*** 

“You’ve found him” Tony’s eyes were bright and his tone brittle.

“In a seedy rundown apartment appropriate really” she told him.

“And he’s definitely dead?” Tony asked.

“His body is dead” Natasha confirmed.

Tony shivered “I’ll burn him this time there’ll be nothing left just memories and they’ll fade with time.”

“Between us we’ll get the job done” Natasha agreed with a sharp smile “he’s already in a body bag just waiting for retrieval.”

“Tonight?” Tony said with certainty. 

“Sure” Natasha replied “the cover of darkness is always a plus.”

“Then we’ll burn our very own Guy Fawkes” Tony grinned wickedly and Natasha returned it.

Bruce entered the living area and seeing the expressions on his friends faces asked “Do I want to know what you’re up to?”

“Natasha has found him” there was no need for Tony to say who.

Bruce frowned “He’s?”

“Yes cold stone dead” Tony replied in a manner that to others not in the know would sound too happy.

“What are our plans?” Bruce looked at the both of them.

“We’re retrieving the body tonight” Natasha replied “and Tony is going to cremate it” there was satisfaction in her voice.

Bruce turned to Tony “You’ll have to make sure the temperature is at least 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit or over to make sure everything is destroyed.”

“Scientist!” Tony proclaimed “I know.”

“So where was he?” Bruce asked Natasha.

It was Tony who answered him “In a dump of an apartment hiding in plain sight like Superman but without the super.”

Bruce looked thoughtful “So he’s been living like a hermit and keeping his head down” he pursed his lips “and also had help from Tillie, it’s still a little surprising no one recognised him.”

Natasha took over from Tony “The apartment lease was paid up for the year and in cash” she replied with a shrug “plus he had the internet and home delivery, Steve was never as helpless as the media liked to think.”

“Who will be looking after Peter?” Bruce asked

“Can’t Bucky?” Natasha replied. 

“Not with his weak immune system” Bruce answered.

“Peter’s full of cold” Tony’s words overlapped his.

“And with Peter’s unique skills it needs to be someone trustworthy” Bruce added.

“What skills?” Natasha asked.

“Ah he can climb up walls and shoot sticky stuff from his wrists” Tony told her.

Natasha’s only physical reaction was a slight widening of her eyes “You could sedate him.”

“No!” Bruce put his foot down before the idea could take root.

“What do you suggest then?” Tony asked.

“How about Sam Wilson?” Bruce offered calmly.

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment “Sure why not if I can trust him with Bucky it should be safe to leave Peter with him.”

“Then let’s hope he is free tonight and willing to work at short notice” Natasha said.

“Are you going to tell him about Peter?” Bruce asked.

“No, if Peter gives him a demonstration then so be it” Tony replied.

Both Bruce and Natasha gave him a look but decided not to argue the point with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slept uneasily in his cot and unaware of Sam’s presence. Once in a while he sniffed but apart from that the room was silent. As Sam caught up with his report writing a look of concentration on his face.

He hadn’t quite believed Tony couldn’t get a babysitter at such short notice. But with Bucky’s condition and the big donation promised for the Veteran’s Centre. He had decided not to ask too many questions and just go with the flow.

Having finished his work he was dozing when Tony entered the apartment. He startled when the man shook his shoulder and sat up.

“Everything go fine?” He asked.

“Yes it was a false alarm no avenging needed” Tony grinned though it was obvious that he was tired “how has Peter been?”

“Good as gold not a peep out of him” Sam stood up and stretched “I better get going.”

“Nonsense I’ve got plenty of room stay the rest of the night” Tony offered.

Tired himself Sam agreed “Sure thanks I wasn’t looking forward to the drive.” He picked his laptop up and the rest of his stuff then followed Tony to another apartment.

With Sam safely asleep and once again showered Tony went to find Bucky. Who as he suspected was wide awake and waiting for him in the apartment he had occupied since his diagnosis.

The only light in the room came from a television screen the sound had been muted on his arrival. Tony sat beside Bucky on the sofa kicked his shoes off and sighed.

“The mission was a success he’s in the morgue” Tony could feel Bucky’s eyes on him “Natasha made sure he’s dead” this time remained unspoken.

“How?” Bucky asked in a quiet voice.

“Knife to the jugular vein and the heart” Tony said.

“When do you” Bucky nodded to himself “destroy the evidence?”

“I’ve already drawn up plans for the incinerator so it won’t be that long” Tony replied.

“I want to see him first” the look on the other man’s face made him add “I need closure.”

“It’s not safe” Tony argued.

“You said he’s dead” Bucky returned.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it” Tony continued to argue.

“I’ll wear a mask anything” Bucky promised.

“You don’t have to be in the same room as the body” Tony said exasperated.

“Disinfect his body and filter the air anything you want Tony but give me this I need it” Bucky wasn’t backing down.

“You’ll do what’s needed to keep you safe and healthy?” Tony demanded.

“Yes I promise” Bucky didn’t even cross his fingers.

“I’ll find a way for you to get your closure but there’ll be no witnessing the cremation” Tony replied not looking in the least bit happy about the situation.

*** 

“He hasn’t decayed at all if Natasha hadn’t been so knife happy you could be fooled into thinking he was just asleep” Bruce said looking down at Steve’s corpse.

“Or a vampire” Tony retorted.

“He isn’t a vampire they don’t exist” Bruce looked faintly amused.

“We didn’t think it was possible for him to access the astral plain either” Tony replied.

“So are you going to stake him before he’s burnt?” There was dark humour in Bruce’s voice.

“Why not I’d even shoot him with a couple of silver bullets as well just to make sure the bastard stay’s dead” Tony replied.

“That’s for werewolves” Bruce said.

“Whatever as long as Bucky remains safe from him I’ll do what I have too” Tony meant every word he said. 

“I can’t argue with you there” Bruce agreed.

“Where is Natasha?” Tony suddenly asked.

“Visiting Clint’s kids” Bruce sighed.

“It’s Lila’s birthday” Tony said as Bruce nodded in confirmation.

“I’ve sent her a new Starkpad and a few games” he didn’t mention the contribution he’d made to her college fund.

“I’m not sure it’s wise to allow Bucky to view the body” Bruce said frowning.

“You and me both” Tony replied “but he’s determined and this way at least I have some control over the situation.”

“It’s not just his physical condition that’s a worry Tony” Bruce continued “he’s still healing emotionally and mentally this could knock him back.”

“It could also give him a boost” Tony pursed his lips “he’s calling it closure.”

“There’s no such thing” Bruce said “experiences like his always echo down the years.”

“That’s a bleak outlook” Tony said.

“Maybe but I believe it’s true all the same” Bruce replied.

“I couldn’t talk him out of it” Tony revealed “I’m resigned to picking the pieces up.”

*** 

“Really Tony?” Bucky asked in disbelief.

“It’s this or an ironman suit” Tony said stubbornly.

“Isn’t this a bit over the top” Bucky complained while pulling on the decontamination suit complete with its mask that covered both his nose and mouth.

“No it’s not” Tony responded checking Bucky over to make sure he had put it on properly “come on let’s get this over with.”

Bucky followed Tony to the morgue where they came to a stop in front of a door to a viewing room “You can still change your mind” Tony offered.

“I need to do this” Bucky replied and Tony stepped aside for him to open the door and go in.

The room was small and brightly lit though it had no windows. Bucky stood still and held his breathe for a moment just gazing at what appeared to be a glass coffin. Then he walked forward until he stood next to it and looked down. 

Steve lay there naked from the waist up his wounds from Natasha on display. His eyes were closed and somehow he still managed to appear noble and heroic. It was an illusion but a good one, Bucky reached out and his gloved fingers touched the glass which was cold.

He leaned over the body and hissed “I won you bastard” he then removed his hand from the glass.

“You’re the one lying there like Snow White” Bucky smirked “I’m the one who is going to have the happy ever after.”

He walked around to the other side of the glass coffin “Peter’s better off without you he’ll never be your son in any meaningful way.”

Bucky’s voice dropped to a whisper “If I have to meet you in hell it’ll all be worth it just to keep Peter away from your influence.”

Satisfaction entered his voice “Tony has adopted him and he’ll be a better father than you could ever be. Peter will have two parents that love him and you won’t even be a memory.”

Steve lay there unresponsive which irrationally spurred Bucky on “You didn’t destroy me I’m a survivor and I’m always going to be out of your reach.”

Abruptly Bucky felt very tired “I have no more words to waste on you” he didn’t say anything else and left the room to its previous silence.

*** 

The incinerator took up about a quarter of his workshop. Tony was proud of the design and stylish look of it. He had just finished testing the machine and it was ready to dispose of Steve’s body.

That night he planned to get the job done and out of the way. He had even decided where to scatter the ashes it would be over the Arctic Ocean where Steve’s plane had gone down during the war.

“Jarvis can you let Bucky know I’ll be working late tonight” he said still staring at the incinerator.

“Right away Sir” was the reply he received.

Tony wiped his hands and returned to his other ongoing projects. Time slipped by until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Dada!” Peter was squirming in Bruce’s arms.

“Peter Perfect!” Tony grinned “what’s up?” He asked.

Bruce walked over to him “He’s been calling for you.”

“I missed you to champ” Bruce handed Peter over to Tony.

“Everything ready?” He asked eying the incinerator.

“Yes” Tony bounced Peter up and down while the child tried to pull his hair.

“Are you going to put it into production after?” Bruce made a gesture.

“I don’t see why not it might seem odd if I didn’t” Tony sat Peter on his work bench and gave him a tape measure to play with.

“Tonight?” Bruce questioned and at Tony’s answering nod said “I’ll help you move the carcass.”

“Thanks” Tony muttered not meeting his eyes “Pete seems a lot better.”

“He is another twenty four hours and it’ll be safe to reunite him with Bucky” Bruce smiled.

“That’s brilliant news” Tony grinned “hear that Pete?” He addressed his son brightly.

“Mo mo” Peter chattered happily “Dada Broo.”

“That’s right family” Tony agreed.

***

Late that evening both Tony and Bruce were in the workshop. Each had a drink in their hands though Bruce had only taken a sip of his and no more. Steve was already in the incinerator crackling and burning in a cheerful manner. 

“Do you think Steve could have been treated?” Bruce concentrated on the glass in his hand.

“He wouldn’t have allowed it” Tony refilled his own glass “abusers rarely think there wrong or ill.”

“And it wouldn’t have made that much difference to Bucky’s situation” Bruce concluded.

“Whether he was kind or not Steve would still have been his jailer” Tony took a drink.

Bruce held his glass out “New beginnings and future happiness” he said as his glass clinked against Tony’s.

“Amen to that” Tony replied emptying his glass again.

Both men kept a watch over Steve until he was nothing but ashes to be scattered on the wind. His reputation left to the judgement of history and public opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Apart from being large the cake tin was basic and plain looking. Tony tipped the ashes that had been Steve into it patting them down with a gloved hand.

“Sir” Jarvis interrupted him.

Tony looked around “Peter!”

The boy was reaching for a chisel that had been left on the floor. Just in time Tony kicked it away from Peter and swept him up into his arms. 

“I’m too young for grey hair” He complained to the unrepentant child that was now reaching for the tin and the ashes in it.

Before Peter got any ideas about launching himself into the ashes Tony used his free hand to put the lid on the tin and pushed it further across the work bench “Menace” he said in a fond tone.

Peter clapped his hands together and giggled “Foc!”

“You didn’t get that from me” Tony muttered unfazed.

“Broo” Peter said gleefully.

“Really” Tony carried him from the workshop “let’s go get some milk and cookies.”

“Yeah!” Peter agreed enthusiastically forgetting all about the tin.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the nearest kitchen. Where Tony disposed of his gloves put milk in a sippy cup and raided the cookie jar.

Tony enjoyed his coffee as Peter gnawed on his cookie while waving his sippy cup in the other hand. Both of them were very content at that moment. Tony at a job well done and Peter being the centre of his attention.

“Don’t you make a pretty picture” Sam grinned at them having entered the kitchen.

“We’re talented and clever as well” Tony grinned back finishing his coffee “want to go find Mom champ?” He aimed at Peter who bit down on his cookie sending crumbs everywhere.

“I can take him if you need to get back to work” Sam offered.

Peter reached for him “Momo” he said cheerfully.

“Okay trouble” Tony addressed Peter “thanks Sam” he added handing the boy over to him.

Peter waved enthusiastically at Tony as Sam carried him in the direction of the lifts. Not making one sound of protest when they entered one, leaving Tony to his own devices.

Bucky cuddled Peter and then gave him some toys to play with. So that his session with Sam could begin without interruption or too much noise.

Peter crawled happily on the floor playing with a wooden stacking toy not taking any notice of the adults in the room. Only pausing to chew on his fist every once in a while.

“Is Peter keeping you up teething” Sam asked.

Bucky shook his head “He sleeps through thankfully.”

“Are you still sharing a bed with Tony” Sam slipped in knife like though it was said without judgement.

“It’s the only way I can sleep soundly” Bucky replied defensively.

“And Tony’s” Sam continued.

“Very understanding Bucky interrupted.

“He hasn’t tried…” Sam went on undeterred.

Bucky again stopped his flow of words “I’m not ready he understands we’re” Bucky paused “I’m still figuring relationship stuff out.”

“Just keep in mind you’re not bonded you don’t have to…” Sam’s voice was calm.

“I know, I know…” Bucky burst out “he’s not Steve I trust him.”

Seeing that Bucky was becoming agitated Sam looked for a neutral topic “How is the poetry going” was what he came up with.

“Badly do you know anything that rhymes with bugger” Bucky returned.

Whether he was being sarcastic or not Sam replied “Slugger.” Which at least brought a small smile to Bucky’s lips.

“That reminds me I’ve got something for you” he removed a book from his bag.

Sam held it out to Bucky who took it from him “A Rhyming Dictionary?” He blinked.

“I thought you would find it useful” Sam muttered bashfully.

Bucky grinned “Thank you” and began flicking through it.

“No problem man” The other man smiled back.

After a moment Sam re-started the conversation “So what else have you been up to?”

“This and that mostly that” Bucky closed the book and set it aside.

“That can be time consuming” Sam agreed.

“Really it’s just been welcomingly normal” Bucky told him.

“Normal can be good there’s nothing wrong with that” Sam replied.

Bucky looked over to where his son was still playing “Plus Peter is healthy now so we’re having a lot of fun together.”

On hearing his name Peter crawled over to them and pulled himself to his feet. Using Bucky’s jean clad leg as a support and reached for the book that lay next to him.

“Red bok!” He said.

Bucky obliged him picking up the book and at random read “Butter, flutter, splutter.”

Peter blinked “Flut, flut, fluta.”

All the while Sam watched them “His language development is amazing” he probed.

“We think it’s due to Steve’s DNA” Bucky said quickly “and babies develop at different rates anyway.”

“True” Sam agreed “he’s a credit to both you and Tony.”

Bucky smiled “Peter’s easy to love aren’t you?” He said picking his son up and sitting him on his knee.

“Momo bok” Peter reached for the book again “dictonari.”

Shock played over Sam’s face “He can read.”

“No not really but he can pick some words out we’re not sure how much he understands but we encourage him” Bucky replied.

“Mm” Sam said “well he knows books contain words and that you read them.”

“He’s good with letters as well and loves playing with his Chatterblocks” Bucky tickled Peter and he giggled “don’t you?”

*** 

It was dusk when Tony made his way back to his workshop. Suited up and carrying the tin he left to dump Steve’s ashes in the Arctic Ocean. To put a full stop to the end of his life and give that smoke like thing closure to Bucky.

It was near to seven o’clock the next morning when he returned to the workshop. Bucky was waiting for him looking as if he hadn’t slept at all that night.

“It’s done he’s hopefully at rest now” Tony said as the suit left him.

“Not at peace?” Bucky asked.

“Steve deserves a lot of things but not peace never peace” Tony replied tiredly.

Bucky reached out and took Tony’s hand “Coffee?”

“God please” it was Tony who led Bucky out of the workshop.

“At least the ashes didn’t blow back in my face” Tony said as the coffee brewed “it would have been hell to clean it out of the suit.”

Bucky snorted and a chuckle escaped him “It’s not that funny but…” his chuckles turned into outright laughter.

Unable to stop himself Tony joined him in his slightly hysterical mirth. Pulling Bucky into his arms he hugged him gleefully. Happiness blossoming between them and becoming there whole world for that moment.

“Freedom” Bucky hiccupped trying to catch his breath,

“And what do you propose to do with it?” Tony asked.

“Live” Bucky exclaimed “simply live” eyes bright he continued “We can make plans have a future Tony.”

“That we can” Tony concurred “have you anything in mind?”

“I’d like to show Peter the world” Bucky revealed.

“You want to go out?” Tony asked slightly surprised.

There was a short pause as realization dawned on Bucky “Yes I do, I want to go for a burgher and feed Peter fries.”

Tony grinned “Once you’re better it’s a date.”

*** 

Bruce looked up and was surprised to see Bucky standing in the doorway of his lab workshop. He didn’t have Peter with him and appeared to be nervous,

“Have you time for a chat?” He asked “I can come back later…”

“I was just about to take a break” Bruce smiled as Bucky entered his work space “what’s on your mind?”

“Its” Bucky flushed a bright red “it’s about my heats.”

“Ah, what do you want to know?” Bruce’s heart sank in his chest.

“I still haven’t had one is there something else wrong with me?” Bucky met his eyes than looked away again.

Bruce took a deep breath knowing he was going to have to be blunt “With how weak your immune system is at the moment you’ll not be having heats in the near future if ever.”

Bucky didn’t know how he should feel about this information “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he finally said.

“I was waiting for you to ask” Bruce replied.

“But you said my immune system should recover given time and care” Bucky stated.

“The damage has already been done your body’s balance is a tricky business where heats are concerned” Bruce told him as gently as he could.

“I had Peter without going through a heat” Bucky said.

“True but you and Steve were one hundred percent physically compatible and even then you needed a healthy dose of luck to conceive” he didn’t say what kind of luck.

“No more babies” Bucky’s tone was empty of emotion “it’s another thing Steve has stolen from me.”

“You have Peter and who knows maybe later you can adopt if you want more children” Bruce was choosing his words carefully “or you could even go the surrogate route you have options Bucky.”

“I don’t want Tony sharing a heat with an Omega that isn’t me” there was a petulant tone to Bucky’s voice.

“It doesn’t have to be surrogacy you and Tony need to talk about this when you’re ready for more children” Bruce replied.

“Does he know I’m” Bucky swallowed “infertile?”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter poked a little finger at his wrist inquisitively making the slit move. With a look of concentration he did it again and again until the skin began to redden.

“Tuff” he demanded jabbing the finger more vigorously then he realized.

The surprised yelp of pain had Bucky by his side in moments. Peter held his wrist out to him revealing that it now looked tender and sore. He then went to poke the slit again but Bucky was quick enough to stop him.

“No” he said sternly.

Peter’s lip quivered “Tuff!” He said as if it explained everything.

“Sticky stuff” Bucky muttered under his breath and swept his son up into his arms.

Gently he applied antiseptic cream and then covered the slit with a large plaster. Peter had watched the whole procedure with interest and the moment he could explored his wrist. Eager fingers trying to remove the plaster and once more have access to the curious opening.

Bucky stopped him again taking hold of his hand and kissing it “Leave it alone you scamp” he cautioned.

Peter made a noise of complaint “Tuff” he said plaintively.

“Plasticine” Bucky offered brightly hoping to distract him.

“Yeah!” was his reward and he settled Peter back on his play mat giving him the colourful clay.

Happily Peter squeezed it between his finger’s enjoying the texture and to all appearances was fascinated by it. Bucky sat on the sofa and picked up his Starkpad opening the link to the internet.

Within seconds he was on the site he needed and began his search. Finding the items he wanted easily and ordering them to be delivered within twenty four hours.

Peter giggled drawing Bucky’s attention back to him. He dropped the Starkpad and jumped to his feet a look of surprise on his face. Peter giggled again unconcerned by his parent’s reaction. He just went on rubbing the red plasticine into his hair with enthusiasm.

Once more back in Bucky arms Peter smiled like an angel as his clay covered hand went towards his mouth. Only for Bucky to catch his wrist just in time to stop him tasting the red squishy mess.

“Imp” he accused fondly “bath time” he added.

“No” Peter said in dismay.

“Yes and a nap” Bucky carried Peter off grinning.

***

Back from his workshop and feeling hungry for a change. Tony happily devoured the chunky vegetable soup and crusty bread that Bucky placed before him.

“How did your session go with Sam today?” He asked between bites.

“It was cancelled” Bucky replied eating more slowly than Tony “the veterans centre was flooded.”

“Sounds expensive” Tony paused “Jarvis find out how much the repairs are and donate enough to over it.”

“Right away Sir” Jarvis replied 

“That’s very generous of you” Bucky smiled.

“If I can’t support our veterans then who can?” Tony looked a little embarrassed but happy.

“Sam’s noticed Peter’s language and letters development” Bucky said.

“What did you tell him?” Tony asked with no obvious concern.

“That it’s Steve’s DNA” Bucky said.

“Well at least Peter hasn’t given him a wall crawling demonstration yet” Tony commented.

“And what do I tell him when that happens?” Bucky asked “It’s not like he’ll believe me about the spider bite.”

“Sam’s a good man” Tony said “and even if he wasn’t there are ways and means of dealing with the situation.”

“Like what?” Bucky replied with interest.

“NDA’s for a start plus he’s under contract and there are lots of useful clauses in it” Tony finished his soup and took a sip of his coffee “confidentiality for one.”

Bucky mentally braced himself “Sam has suggested that we should talk about our relationship” there was a pause “our sex life.”

“You mean the lack of it don’t you” Tony clarified.

“I’m happy and I don’t miss it” Bucky confessed shamefully “I know that makes me selfish you’re a Alpha you have needs…”

Tony took his hand “Hold up Buck there is more to our relationship than sex.”

“But sex is supposed to be part of a healthy relationship” Bucky’s voice broke.

Tony looked pained and embarrassed it was his turn to brace himself “Look Bucky I’m going to be honest with you I don’t have a very high sex drive” at the expression on Bucky’s face he said “yes, yes lots of boys and girls but nothing exclusive until Pepper ever wondered why?”

“No” Bucky muttered a little embarrassed himself.

“The sort of people I was mixing with would rather lie than admit super slut Tony Stark didn’t want to fuck them” Tony looked less than impressed though at who wasn’t clear.

“You do like sex though” Bucky asked his face now flame red.

“Yes but I can go months without it” Tony sighed “after the break up with Pepper I didn’t have sex for over a year.”

“Pepper?” Bucky was obviously looking for some form of tasteful wording.

Tony’s thoughts went to Pepper and their relationship that worked until it didn’t. The hurtful words she had said and the ones that he had snarled back at her.

“You’re not quite man enough to be an Alpha” even after all this time her words still had the power to hurt him.

For a long time he had believed she was right and even now he had moments of self-doubt. Tony pushed his bad memories away and his thoughts returned to Bucky.

He winced “I loved her but she couldn’t cope with the lack of sex and as everybody knows it ended badly.”

“You’re not incapable just not that interested in sex” Bucky said.

“That’s about right” Tony agreed.

“So you’re Ace?” Bucky asked a little apprehensive about the reaction he would get.

“On the spectrum” Tony replied “the urge is there just not that often.”

“And Peter…” Bucky cut himself off abruptly.

“Peter is my son no matter what” Tony was quick to reply “I never thought I’d have the chance to be a father hell I thought I wasn’t fit to be one” his eyes were bright “but you trusted me with Peter and I don’t have the words to tell you how much that means to me.”

The thought of sex made Bucky shiver and not in a good way “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to have sex again but what if I do?” He had to ask they couldn’t ignore it “what if I want sex?” He swallowed nervously.

“With your consent I’ll hold your hand, cuddle you close and kiss you with delight but the rest will be up for discussion and compromise” Tony managed a smile.

Bucky nodded “I love you” the words felt natural and easy to say.

Tony grinned and hugged him close “I love you more” he teased “to Venus and back.”

On being released Bucky considered his next words carefully he knew they would break the happy mood “Yesterday I went to see Bruce about my heats.”

“What did he say?” Tony asked taking him seriously.

“I’m” Bucky forced himself to continue “I’m barren there not going to come back I’m never going to experience…” he couldn’t go on.

“Peter is enough” Tony jumped in “you’re not a baby machine you are more than your designation.”

“Then why do I feel so bereft?” Bucky asked “there are Omega’s that would see this as a blessing a freedom.”

“At a guess I’d say it’s because you didn’t make the decision” Tony frowned “fucking Steve strikes again.”

“Fucking Steve” Bucky repeated with feeling.

*** 

Bucky hadn’t been able to face solid food that morning. Instead he had slowly sipped at a liquid meal replacement and even that had made his stomach ache dully. He felt tired and his joints painfully reminded him that he wasn’t in top form.

Peter seemed to realize his Mom wasn’t feeling well and looked at him with large worried eyes. Bucky bent down to pick him up and gasped as lightening pain shot through his body so that he almost dropped him.

Panicking he got them to the safety of the sofa sitting down swiftly causing himself more pain. His knees and hips complaining loudly at his careless use of them.

“Mom’s fine” Bucky comforted Peter waiting for the pain to fade to a more tolerable level.

He was still recovering when the apartment door opened. Tony breezed into the room carrying a padded envelope. 

“Delivery for Mr Barnes…” he stopped as he caught sight of Bucky’s state.

“Can you take Peter” Bucky asked.

“Sure give him here” Tony replied.

Peter safely in his care Bucky wrapped his arms around himself and rocked eyes closing. Trying to soothe himself and fight the pain.

“How long?” Tony sat down next to Bucky.

“Breakfast” was the muttered reply.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tony frowned.

Bucky shrugged and winced “It wasn’t as bad.”

“And look at you now” Tony replied.

The pain continued to beat dully through Bucky, he felt tired and useless. 

“Have you taken your anti-inflammatory tablets?” Tony asked.

“I haven’t needed them for the last week” Bucky said feeling guilty.

Tony shook his head “Well you need them now.”

Peter squirmed “Down” he demanded.

Tony put him on the floor “There you go free range baby” his attention went back to Bucky “right first things first tablets.”

Bucky took his medication without complaint feeling childlike and stupid. In a very few moments he could tell they were beginning to work on the pain at least.

“You should have either spoken to me or Bruce before you stopped taking them” Tony said.

“I thought” Bucky paused what had he thought “that maybe it was gone for good” he finished “not that the tablets were just working.”

“You’re not weak when you follow medical advice Bucky” Tony smiled “why do you think I stopped smoking?”

“You smoked?” Bucky looked shocked.

“One of my youthful indiscretions I still miss cigars” Tony admitted “a Brandy and Montecristo” he sighed.

Peter’s sudden giggle interrupted them and both of his parents looked in his direction. To find he’d climbed half way up a wall and was tugging at a picture that hung on it.

“No you don’t” Tony said moving quickly over to him.

Bucky followed more slowly still in pain and watched as his son was plucked from the wall.

“No wall crawling without supervision” Tony scolded “grey hair you’re giving me grey hairs” he was smiling though “they’ll be totally white at this rate.”

He remembered the padded envelope and retrieved it from the floor then held it out to Bucky "For you” he said.

Bucky grinned and opened it straight away to reveal three pairs of small black leather cuffs.

“A bit on the small side for us” Tony commented.

“There to protect Peter’s wrists” Bucky explained “hopefully they’ll stop him from irritating the slits.”

“Stylish as well” Tony said “what do you say champ want to join the in crowd.”

“Yeah!” Peter said brightly clapping his hands.

“That’s my boy never too young to be classy and cool” Tony grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dad” Peter demanded “dink” he moved towards Tony unsteadily on his feet.

“That’s it champ not far now” Tony encouraged holding out the sippy cup “just a few more steps.”

With determination Peter reached his goal small hands clutching at the cup a look of triumph on his face which quickly changed to surprise. As he wobbled and then landed on his bottom still holding onto his prize. He realized that he wasn’t hurt and began drinking his fruit juice with greedy appreciation. 

“And the winner is!” Tony swept Peter up and carried him over to a grinning Bucky.

“Our son is a wonder” Tony proclaimed setting the boy on Bucky’s lap.

Peter offered Bucky his cup “No thanks you can finish it up” he said still smiling.

Cheerfully Peter went back to his drink his life perfect and full of love. His parents the bedrock of his whole world and happiness.

Tony picked up the calendar that had arrived earlier that morning “What do you think of it?”

“Peter takes a good picture” Bucky said “and so do you.”

“The camera loves us” Tony agreed “and the puppies are as cute as hell.”

“When will it be on sale?” Bucky asked.

“End of next week after all the pre-publicity is done” Tony said. 

“I didn’t think News And Views would put Peter on their front cover” Bucky commented.

“Never underestimate the media when it comes to kids and puppies” Tony teased then went on “News And Views is one of Pause For Paws major supporters.”

“Puppy!” Peter said his eyes on the calendar.

“That’s right” Tony replied “and Peter” he pointed out.

“Where puppies?” Peter asked.

“Back with their Mom and having fun just like you” Bucky tickled him and Peter giggled waving his cup.

“Finished?” Bucky asked.

Peter held out the cup “Yeah.” Bucky took it from him and set it aside.

“I can drop him off before I go” Tony offered.

“Thanks Sam’s due in about twenty minutes” Bucky said checking his watch.

Peter didn’t complain as he was transferred into Tony’s arms “Let’s go and see what Bruce is up to Champ.”

Peter waved at Bucky “Broo” he agreed.

“I’ll get you some of those Danish cookies you like while I’m out and some vanilla lemon ice-cream” he promised carrying Peter out of the apartment.

*** 

Sam arrived a little late for their session “Sorry man traffic was horrendous” he complained as he sat down “so have I missed anything?”

Bucky shook his head “Not really I’ve spent a thrilling morning tidying up Peter’s room.”

“The joys of parenthood” Sam teased “at least he’s out of diapers.” 

“He followed me to the bathroom so I thought why not” Bucky said.

“Hey it’s never too soon to start potty training” Sam praised “it’s just another thing he’s ahead of the curve on” looking around he asked “where is he with Tony?”

“Tony’s attending a press conference for Pause For Paws there launching there calendar next week” Bucky said “so Bruce offered to look after Peter while we talk.”

“Ah yes the Christmas season will soon be on us” Sam grinned “toys and fun for all.”

Bucky returned his grin “Peter is going to be spoilt rotten and I’m going to enjoy every moment of it.”

“Has he started going to play groups yet they’d be great for his social skills” Sam said.

Smoothly Bucky replied “It’s not possible with my health at the moment kids are germ factories.”

“It’s easy to forget that you’re immune compromised even with all the showering and handwashing” Sam said.

“Sometimes I forget myself” Bucky agreed “then my body reminds me.” 

“How have you been since our last session?” Sam asked.

“Just the usual nausea and tiredness” Bucky said.

“You’re managing to eat?” Sam asked.

“When I can and there are always the liquid meal replacements when I can’t” Bucky replied.

Sam looked pleased but before he could comment Bucky was speaking again in a manner that had him paying close attention to him.

“Tony and I have been talking” Bucky’s words seemed innocent enough.

“That’s good” Sam encouraged “about anything important?”

“I found out a little while ago that I can’t have any more children” he tried to keep his tone bland but failed “he needed to know it’s not something I could keep from him.”

“Did you want to?” Sam asked.

“No I owe Tony at the very least honesty” Bucky replied “it was still nerve racking though.”

“What did he say?” Sam said.

“That Peter and I are enough that we’re family” Bucky continued more quietly “sometimes I feel I don’t deserve him.”

“You deserve happiness” Sam told him “and if Tony provides that…”

“He does” Bucky interrupted him “he makes me feel safe and loved.”

Sam nodded “Did you talk about anything else?”

“We talked about sex” Bucky blushed “he’s content to wait until I’m ready.”

“And if you’re never ready?” Sam asked.

“I feel uncomfortable” Bucky suddenly announced “can we talk about something else.”

He wasn’t going to reveal Tony’s sexuality to Sam or anyone else for that matter. It wasn’t his secret to tell and Tony had trusted him with it.

Deciding not to push Sam only commented “You’re doing well just keep the lines of communication open and you’ll be fine.”

“It’s difficult sometimes the words are hard to find” Bucky complained.

“True but it’s worth the effort” Sam said “and helps to keep a relationship healthy.”

*** 

“Broo?” Peter said.

“Mm” Bruce responded.

“Broo!” Peter said again.

“Just a second” Bruce said weighing out the substance.

“That’s the caster sugar” he told Peter sharing it between two bowls.

Peter dressed in a small white chef hat and apron looked seriously back at him “Shager.”

Bruce nodded “Now for the flour” that too was added to the bowls “next we blend them.”

He placed one of the bowls in front of Peter who looked at it with interest “Like this” Bruce said.

He ran his fingers through the ingredients mixing them thoroughly. Peter cocked his head watching and then looked at his own bowl.

“Go on” Bruce encouraged.

Permission given he plunged both hands into his bowl. A puff of flour hit him in the face and he squeaked in surprise but was undeterred. Continuing to move about the flour and sugar enthusiastically.

Bruce weighed and cut up the butter he needed. While keeping an eye on Peter who was now dusted with flour and sugar happiness shining in his eyes.

He added the butter to his own bowl rubbing it into the flour and sugar working the mixture until it was a firm smooth paste. After cleaning his hands Bruce went onto grease a baking tray. As Peter continued with his own version of mixing.

Bruce caught his attention again when he rolled out the dough and carefully cut it into fingers. He looked at Peter’s flour covered form and couldn’t help smiling.

The cookies safely in the oven Bruce picked the boy up and carried him from the kitchen “Let’s get you clean and presentable ready for cookie time” he said.

Judging from the sweet aroma when they returned. The cookies were ready to be removed from the oven and put on a cooling rack. Which Bruce did under Peter’s watchful and interested eyes.

“Only a few minutes now” Bruce promised and began making himself some lemon and ginger tea “would you like a drink?”

Peter shook his head “No tank yoo” his attention was firmly on the cooling rack and cookies.

Bruce was struck silent for a moment thinking that maybe it was time to run a few more tests on Peter’s learning development. He took a sip of his tea already thinking about the forms they could take.

“Here you go” Bruce said holding out a cookie to Peter and it went straight into his mouth.

“Operation shortbread is a success” Bruce grinned.

“Sortbed” Peter mumbled scattering crumbs as he enjoyed the still warm cookie.

*** 

Moving with far too much energy he entered the apartment calling out “Gav, Gavin.”

“Hold your noise I’m here” was the only reply he received.

“I’ve got it we’re going to be rich” Ray was undeterred by the other man’s lack of interest.

“What are you jabbering about now” Gavin asked.

“This, this its simple look, look” he brandished a magazine.

“Have you been drinking?” Gavin demanded.

“Fuck it will you just listen” Ray snapped “Peter Stark he’s our path to the good life.”

Gavin caught the glossy magazine Ray threw at him. On its front cover was a child playing with a puppy and the print read “Make a date with Peter Stark and the new Pause For Paws calendar.”

“So what” Gavin wasn’t impressed.

“Don’t be dense you know what I’m implying” Ray said bluntly “if that kid went missing Stark would pay millions to get him back.”

“Jesus you’re insane” Gavin told him.

“That kid is a gold mine” Ray ploughed on.

“More like a death sentence” Gavin wasn’t convinced.

“If we can pull this off we’ll be set up for life it would be worth the risk” Ray went on undeterred.

“And if we don’t we’ll be lucky to get life in prison” Gavin shot back.

“It’s worth the risk” he repeated “Stark’s nothing without the suit and that Omega will be helpless against us” Ray’s voice was full of conviction.

“Fine put a plan together and I’ll think about it” Gavin relented reluctantly if only to shut him up.

“Knew you’d see sense we’re going to be rich you’ll see” Ray was delighted he had won round one.

“I’m already regretting this” Gavin complained.

“Don’t be like that Gav think outside the box as Stark might say” there was humour in Ray’s voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter looked down curiously at the cards lying in front of him. They featured illustrations of animals and words. Bruce held another pile of cards loosely in his hand.

“Right Peter” Bruce said brightly “are you ready?”

“Yeah” Peter looked serious and Bruce hid a smile at how cute it made him look.

On being shown a card with a word on it Peter cocked his head thoughtfully and came up with “C…aat.”

“Good where is the cat?” Bruce encouraged gesturing to the cards.

Peter looked back down at the cards his eyes locking on the picture of a black cat. He held it out to Bruce with a big grin “Caat!”

The next card Bruce presented to him had a picture on it. Peter gazed at it instantly until a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

He giggled “Ass!” Bruce blinked and looked at the donkey on the card he held.

“Well you’re not wrong” he was forced to concede.

He watched Peter pick up the card with the word donkey on it still smiling happily as he held it out.

Bruce took it “Your first joke? Witticism?”

Bucky who had been watching them grinned “It must be catching Tony will be so proud.”

“That’s what we all need another Tony” Bruce teased grinning back at him and placing his cards down on the table.

“Did someone take my name in vain?” Tony was in Bruce’s lab looking bright and curious.

“Pete’s made his first known joke” Bucky told him.

“That’s my boy a natural entertainer” Tony said “how’s the” he made a gesture “going?”

“We’ve just started but he’s doing well so far” Bruce replied.

“Bruce” the tone in Bucky’s voice had them both looking in Peter’s direction.

He had picked up Bruce’s abandoned cards and was busy matching up both words and pictures successfully.

“Well done champ” Tony praised “my son is brilliant.”

No one Bruce thought could accuse Tony of not being a supportive parent “How about we try something else” he said.

Bruce gathered up the cards and replaced them with wooden numbers “Now Peter” he placed a one a plus and another one in front of the child.

“Two” Peter’s tone was uncertain.

Bruce nodded and smiled “Can you find me a two?” He asked.

Peter gazed down at the wooden numbers and finally picked the right one up.

“That’s good” Bruce encouraged replacing a one with the two.

Peter stuck his tongue out in concentration “Three” he said and was already looking for the matching number.

The session ended after about an hour Bruce didn’t want Peter to get bored or lose interest. Plus he had enough data to study for now. It was plain that Peter had a good understanding of simple words and numbers and what they represented. Being just over six months old it was amazing as Tony claimed and to be encouraged.

*** 

The Stark Tower jobsite was flashy but easy to navigate. Ray concentrated on the new jobs section. He was looking for something that would allow him to roam the tower without rising alarm.

Two jobs caught his attention both were night shift and people who could become part of the background. With a choice between night guard and cleaner he just applied for both of them.

Gavin shook his head “You haven’t even got a plan yet.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t scope out the tower and get information about its security routine” Ray said seriously.

“Stark Tower isn’t going to have weak points” Gavin said.

“We don’t know that Stark has probably become complacent over the years and not kept his eye on the ball” Ray replied.

Gavin didn’t look convinced “Tell me you haven’t used your real information applying for those jobs.”

Ray frowned “What do you think I am an amateur?”

“Yes” Gavin didn’t spare his brothers feelings “this isn’t a mugging or smash and grab.”

“We’re ready to step up a level and what better way than with a big splash like this” Ray retorted forcefully.

“The only big splash you make is in the bathroom” Gavin snorted.

*** 

Hand resting on the door Peter said brightly “Jar?”

“Can I help you young sir?” Jarvis replied.

“Door peas” Peter said.

Before Jarvis could reply Bucky came into the room “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked his son a little suspiciously.

“Dad lab” Peter said hopefully.

Bucky picked him up “Come on then let’s go see what Dad’s up to.”

They arrived to find Tony talking to a man who was a stranger to them both.

“His details don’t make sense Mr Stark…” He stopped on seeing Bucky.

Tony smiled “Bucky this is Robert he’s head of security on the commercial floors.”

“Hello” Bucky said shyly “Peter wanted to see his Dad.”

Tony took Peter from him “I’ll talk to you later Robert.”

The other man nodded and walked towards the door. Peter waved him goodbye and Robert grinned as he returned it before disappearing.

Tony took Peter over to one of the worktops and sat him down on it “Not baking today?” He asked.

“Broo busy” Peter said sadly “no Sortbed.”

“To bad” Tony sympathised “how about you help me this morning?”

At Peter’s enthusiastic nod he set a large box in front of him “Can you sort these fuses into piles by colour?” He asked.

Peter’s small hands were already in the box chubby fingers grabbing a fuse “Red!” He said gleefully.

“Correct” Tony agreed as he and Bucky watched their son work.

“We didn’t interrupt anything important?” Bucky asked after a moment.

“No just some hiring difficulties” Tony simply said “nothing that can’t be sorted out.”

*** 

Sam arrived early for his session with Bucky and asked if he could speak to Tony. In a few minutes he got his wish when the man met him as he came out of the lift.

“Anything wrong?” Were the first words out of Tony’s mouth.

Sam drew in a breath “I wouldn’t say wrong maybe inconvenient.”

“Don’t leave me hanging” Tony said as they walked to the living area.

“One of Bucky’s friends has been in touch with me” Sam revealed.

“I won’t make Bucky speak to…” Tony began only to be interrupted.

“Wanda wasn’t there when Bucky was claimed by Steve” Sam said calmly.

“Go on” Tony said at least willing to listen now.

“She found out from Bucky’s old friend group that a production company called Sound And Vision are making a two part documentary on Bucky” Sam told him.

“I’ll get my lawyers onto it” Tony frowned.

“You won’t be able to stop it?” Sam asked.

“Maybe not but I can make sure that Bucky isn’t libelled or vilified. Did she say anything else?” Tony was still frowning.

“Apparently the titles are going to be Friends Of Bucky and Bucky And Family” Sam told him.

Tony snorted “If they think I’ll allow them to attack my family there in for a big surprise.”

“She also said that at least three of his friends have agreed to appear in it plus a handful of Bucky’s distant relatives” Sam said.

“Thanks for letting me know” Tony gave him a small smile.

“Do you want me to tell Bucky about this and Wanda?” Sam asked.

“It wouldn’t be good for him to be blindsided by this” Tony said “tell him everything including about Wanda.”

Sam looked thoughtfully at him “There is one way around this why don’t you make a documentary of your own. At least then you’ll have control of the contents and be able to put forward the image you want.”

“That would be a last resort” Tony replied “and not only that it would be hard to convince Bucky to do it.”

*** 

Bucky waited until Sam had finished speaking “I’m not even surprised” he said.

It was a better reaction than Sam had hoped for “Was Wanda a close friend?” He asked.

“No she only joined our friend group about a month before it happened” Bucky replied.

“She said that she wasn’t there when Steve claimed you” Sam said.

“She was working that day” Bucky confirmed “did she ask to see me?”

Sam shook his head “She didn’t even hint at it.”

“Wanda was nice but quiet” Bucky said “there was something different about her nothing disturbing just unusual.”

“Would you like to see her?” Sam asked keeping any hope out of his voice.

“Maybe” Bucky found himself saying “do you think she’d like to see me?”

“I could ask her and find out” Sam offered.

Bucky looked cautiously pleased “Yes its time I tried to get back to a life that’s more normal.”

“I’ll speak to her then” Sam replied.

“Peter’s always happy to meet people so he shouldn’t be much different with Wanda” Bucky said already looking forward to showing off his son.

“I’m sure Peter will be eager to meet someone new” Sam grinned “and it’ll be good for him.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda’s large bright eyes seemed to take up most of her face adding a strange beauty to her presence. Sam set a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down.

He smiled “thanks for meeting me.”

She smiled back at him “No problem though I haven’t heard anything else about the documentaries.”

“It’s not about that” Sam said “well not really Bucky would like to see you.”

“Why?” Wanda looked puzzled.

Sam was a little surprised by her reaction “He wants to thank you and let you meet Peter.”

“That would be lovely but there’s no need for thanks” she said.

“So you’re willing to see him?” Sam asked.

“Sure” Wanda smiled “would it be okay if I brought Peter a little gift?”

“I don’t see why not” Sam said.

“Is there anything I need to bring with me” at Sam’s confused look she added “proof of identity and so on.”

“No just bring yourself” he thought for a moment “and a change of clothes.”

Wanda blinked and was about to speak but Sam beat her to it “And you’ll need to shower because of Bucky’s weak immune system.”

“I thought that was just a media rumour” Wanda said.

“Unfortunately it’s not Bucky is still on his long road to recovery” Sam replied.

“I suppose it’s only to be expected” Wanda said “he’s been through so much.”

“True” Sam agreed “he’s one of the strongest Omega’s I’ve ever met.”

Wanda nodded and muttered “And brave.”

“I’ll tell Bucky that you’d like to meet up then” Sam said and took a sip of his coffee.

*** 

Tony sat in his comfy chair while the other man remained standing a frown on his face, Robert was good at his job but boy did he take himself seriously.

“He stole the identity of a young boy who died in the 1970s” Robert said “name, birth date and social security number.”

“That’s a bit old school how did he think he’d get away with it?” Tony pondered.

“Stupidity?” Robert offered “Anyway his real name is Ray Denis and he’s a small time crook.”

“Convictions?” Tony asked

“A couple for shoplifting when he was a teenager and a two year stretch for being a getaway driver in a roadside mugging” Robert replied.

“So mostly petty stuff” Tony said thoughtfully “any chance he might be trying to go straight?”

“I’m not an optimist by nature Mr Stark in my experience once a crook always a crook.”

“I’ll give him a chance” Tony decided “offer him the cleaning post.”

“Mr Stark I strongly advise you…” Robert protested fervently.

“I’m not a fool Robert” Tony interrupted the man “pair him up with someone trusted and make sure his uniform has trackers. That along with Jarvis monitoring him will give us adequate warning should he stray from the path of righteousness.”

“I would like to put it on record that I don’t agree with this” Robert said bluntly.

“You can say I told you so if I’m proved wrong” Tony replied “but I’m giving this man a chance. Now is there anything else on the agenda?”

*** 

“I’ve got it I’m in who said it wouldn’t work” Ray bragged.

Gavin groaned “A cleaner won’t have access to private family areas” he pointed out.

“You don’t know that” Ray said “Debbie Downer.”

*** 

“So you’re Wanda” Tony almost accused her.

“That’s me” she agreed easily.

“Bucky’s waiting for you in our apartment” Tony lead the way,

Bucky looked up as they came through the door and smiled “Wanda it’s good to see you” Peter was sat on his lap looking at a book.

“I’ll leave you to talk” Tony looked at Bucky searchingly.

“We’ll be fine” Bucky said to reassure him.

Tony nodded to Wanda “See you later champ” he said to Peter and left them reluctantly. 

Wanda moved nervously “Sit down we don’t bite” Bucky said “it is really good to see you.”

She sat opposite him “I didn’t know what to do” Wanda looked sad “so I did nothing.”

“At least you weren’t there” his words stopped as he remembered that Peter was listening.

“They shouldn’t be talking to the media” Wanda said filling the sudden silence.

“Agreed but free speech and all that” Bucky sighed “Tony will be keeping a close eye on things.”

“He’s very protective of you” Wanda smiled.

Bucky smiled back “Tony loves us” he squeezed Peter who squeaked “Peter this is Wanda say hello.”

“Ello Wana” Peter said shyly hiding his face behind his book.

She grinned “Hello Peter what do you have there?”

“Bok” Peter held it out to her.

“You can read” she looked impressed.

“Yeah” Peter said brightly pointing at the page “Bertie is a dog.”

“The Adventures Of Bertie is a super book” Wanda smiled encouragingly.

Peter nodded and reached out to her after a moment of surprise she took hold of him. He dropped his book and started exploring her long hair.

“He’s a sweetheart Bucky” Wanda settled him more comfortably on her lap “you’re so lucky…”

“I am Peter has been a light in my darkness” Bucky grinned “even if he is a little scamp at times.”

“Scamp” Peter repeated looking angelic.

Recalling his manners Bucky asked “Would you like a drink? Coffee. tea, juice?”

“Coffee would be lovely” Wanda said.

“What about you?” Bucky asked Peter.

“Juice peas” Peter tugged a lock of Wanda’s hair.

“Ouch hurts” Wanda said softly.

“Sorre” Peter let go looking sad.

“How about we read some more while Mom’s busy?” Wanda offered him.

“Bertie” Peter was smiling again.

Bucky left them to the thrilling adventures of Bertie and set up a tray of refreshments. The scene he returned to had him smiling widely. Peter and Wanda were on the floor playing with a ball.

“I Bertie woof woof” Peter declared.

“Meow meow” Wanda batted the ball to him obviously pretending to be Mittens the other character from the book.

“Anyone want a snack?” Bucky grinned “should I eat them all myself?”

Peter looked around “I Bertie woof woof.”

“Where’s Peter” Bucky asked pretending to be confused “guess I’ll just have to share with Wanda then.”

“I here” Peter said “I here.”

“Oh there you are where did Bertie go?” Bucky asked.

“Me all time” Peter told him proudly.

“Really!” Bucky said.

“Yeah” Peter looked pleased with himself.

“Good job” he praised “you as well Wanda” he teased.

They all sat down to enjoy the drinks and snacks Bucky had provided. Talking mainly about what Wanda had been up to since they’d last seen each other.

When suddenly Wanda said “I’ve got something for you” she grabbed her shoulder bag and unzipped it “a house warming present if you like.”

Bucky took the brightly wrapped gift from her “Thank you I didn’t expect anything” he opened it carefully and grinned “a Dreamcatcher.”

“It’s been blessed and everything I thought it might help you rest” she explained.

“I love it” Bucky said holding it up so that Peter could see it as well.

Peter reached for it and he cautioned “Look with your eyes not your hands it’s delicate.”

Peter did as he was told though he pouted “Pretty feathers”

“I’ve something for you as well Peter” Wanda smiled searching her bag again.

Before handing the gift over she looked to Bucky who nodded his permission.

“Tank you” Peter said taking the gift and shaking it inquisitively.

Both Wanda and Bucky watched as he tore the paper off to reveal a Bertie plushy toy.

“Tank you, tank you” Peter hugged Bertie to his chest eyes shining with joy.

“How?” Bucky asked grinning.

Wanda shrugged “A lucky guess I’m just glad he likes it.”

“You’ve made a friend for life” Bucky told her.

“Woof woof” Peter walked the toy towards the abandoned ball happily playing in a world of his own.

*** 

“What have you got there champ?” Tony asked.

“Bertie” Peter announced happily “woof woof.”

“Present from Wanda” Bucky came out of their bedroom and walked straight into Tony’s waiting arms.

“Me, me” Peter held his own arms out as Bucky was released.

Tony picked him up “Bertie” he studied the toy “is he a good boy?”

“Yes” Peter nodded enthusiastically.

“We’ll have to see if we can get him a friend then” he carried Peter towards his room.

“Mittens” Peter said brightly as they disappeared.

Smiling to himself Bucky switched the media centre on and left Tony to put their son to bed. It was a routine he had grown to love it was part of what made them a family. He couldn’t picture Steve doing half the things Tony did for Peter. In his world Omega’s did all the child care while the Alpha’s just revelled in there fertility.

“Could you please lower the lights Jarvis” Bucky asked.

“Right away sir” Jarvis complied.

“What are we watching tonight?” Tony said coming back into the room.

“Bertie’s Adventures” Bucky teased.

“Peter’s not letting go of that toy anytime soon” Tony made himself comfortable on the sofa “and if he hears the signature tune he’ll be here in seconds.”

Bucky cuddled up to Tony on the sofa murmuring “I like this.”

“Mmm” was Tony’s sleepy response.

“We’re warm and cosy it’s so” words seemed to fail Bucky.

“Nice is the word you’re looking for” Tony said softly.

“Nice” Bucky agreed his eyes closing letting Tony’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As their fingers accidentally brushed pictures flashed before Wanda’s startled eyes and she went rigid. Steve shouting, Steve hurting Bucky, Steve stripping the pictures stopped as quickly as they started. When Bucky tumbled backwards landing on the floor heart racing and eyes wild.

“I’m not a witch, I’m not witch” Wanda begged sounding desperate “I’ll go you’ll never see me again” overwhelmed by distress she was shaking.

Bucky got to his feet “It’s okay we’re okay” he said trying to calm them down.

“I was taken by surprise I can control myself” Wanda promised.

“What are you?” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I’m sensitive” Wanda admitted like it was a crime “I’m gifted it’s a family trait.”

Bucky thought for a moment “What just happened?”

“A reading” Wanda replied “I didn’t realize you were open and didn’t have the chance to block you.”

“So you don’t normally do that?” Bucky said.

Wanda shook her head “No you control the gift it shouldn’t control you.”

“What do you mean I’m open” Bucky said.

Surprised she replied “You’re naturally gifted” at the look on his face she went on “you didn’t know?”

Bucky looked down at his feet “I didn’t really think of it like a gift more of an oddity” he looked at her “I can leave my body and travel on the astral plain.”

Wanda smiled “An astral traveller that’s one of the rarer gifts.”

“I forget about it most of the time it’s a useless talent” Bucky said.

“You were given it for a reason” Wanda replied.

“Maybe but I haven’t found it yet” Bucky lied without blinking.

He went over to Tony’s concealed bar and poured himself a beer “What can I get you?” He Asked.

“We aren’t legal” Wanda said half-heartedly and then added “whiskey no ice.”

They sat down with their drinks “So you can read people?”

“I see the past and if guided I can look for specific memories in people and objects that’s why I had to learn how to block myself for other people’s privacy and my own mental health” Wanda sipped her drink.

“That sounds stressful” Bucky said.

“It’s not so bad most of the time it’s rare that I get taken by surprise” she replied.

“Witch?” It was a question on its own.

“It’s what they called my grandmother scarlet witch” she shrugged “scarlet woman.”

“She was gifted” Bucky guessed.

“Yes” Wanda confirmed “back in the old country she was hunted down and killed. All in the name of superstition and ignorance.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you” Bucky said quietly.

“People fear what they don’t understand and violence is a ready answer for them” Wanda replied in a sad tone.

“So I’m sensitive?” Bucky asked trying to move the conversation on.

“From what you’ve told me yes” she smiled “most true sensitives have a twin gift or secondary gift” Wanda said “mine is psychokinesis.”

“You can move things with your mind” Bucky asked a little doubtful.

Wanda let go of her glass and it hung in the air unmoving “Yes” she smiled taking hold of it again.

“That’s amazing” Bucky grinned.

“So what is your secondary gift” she asked.

Bucky frowned “I don’t think I have one.”

“We can look into that if you like” she offered.

“That would probably be for the best” he agreed “thank you.”

“First things first you will need to learn how to protect yourself” she replied.

Bucky looked alarmed “Am I a danger to my family?”

“While you’re so open immoral sensitives could attack you or evil entities might try to hurt you” she told him in a calm tone.

“Can we make a start on training now?” Bucky asked.

“Yes” she smiled “the lessons will comprise of meditation and mental wall building that will become automatic with practise.”

Then she began explaining in simple terms what she wanted him to do ending with “It’s a bit like when you’re on the astral plain where you can manipulate the world around you.”

*** 

Dressed in a red and gold set of overalls and pushing a trolley full of cleaning equipment. Ray felt like a prat and one that stood out like a sore thumb. His so called work mentor Tom was going on about floor polish and the importance of safety it was boring.

“So do we ever see the big boss?” He asked out of desperation.

“Mr Stark is a busy man but on everyone’s birthday he treats the whole shift to coffee and donuts” Tom told him.

Crumbs to keep the peasants content Ray thought to himself but said “Sounds like a good boss.”

“He is pension, health insurance and holiday pay after the probationary period not many employers are so generous to their staff” Tom replied.

Ray had been surprised by that when he’d read through the contract before signing it.

“You lucked out getting this job” Tom was droning on “each position advertised gets hundreds of applicants.”

They were stopped by a late night shopper asking for directions and while Tom dealt with the query. Ray looked around trying not to make it obvious he was casing the place.

“Roger” Tom’s voice made him jump then he remembered that was him “stop dreaming we have work to do.”

They walked on until they came to the ladies bathroom and Tom led them in “Spray and wipe down all the doors and handles. I’ll make a start on the sinks and taps.”

So the night went on and as dawn broke Ray came to the end of his first shift. Still without finding any useful information. Unknowingly under the attention of Jarvis and trackers in place.

*** 

Bucky sat cross legged, eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady.

Tony came into the bedroom and stopped “What are you doing” he asked.

Bucky smiled but didn’t open his eyes “Meditation.”

“Oh so you’re not heading for the astral plain” he didn’t sound concerned just curious.

Breathing deeply Bucky opened his eyes “I’m building a wall brick by brick.”

Tony sat on the bed beside him “And why would you be doing that.”

“Wanda is gifted she told me I’m open to attack” Bucky replied.

“Gifted?” Tony looked more concerned “What does she mean by that?” He added trying to appear relaxed “Singing? Dancing?”

“More like she can read the pasts of people and objects with a side order of psychokinesis” Bucky revealed.

“And you believe her?” Tony said his tone judgemental.

“She gave me a demonstration of her talent by accident” Bucky said.

“She didn’t find out…” Tony was alarmed.

“No nothing important just that Steve was a horrible bastard to me” Bucky said.

“That’s enough on its own” Tony replied.

“She’s offered to help me and I’ve accepted” Bucky told him.

“Just be careful Buck you’ve not really known her that long” Tony warned.

“I wouldn’t put you or Peter in danger” Bucky promised “and being psychically open is dangerous for all of us.”

*** 

The table was small and their hands had been thoroughly cleaned “Right just finger tips touching and relax” Wanda said calmly “when you’re ready Bucky.”

“Okay” there was a slight shake in his voice “please come forward and give us a sign that you are with us.”

The silence was deafening “Try again” Wanda encouraged.

“Come forward show us a sign tap, move the table, talk to me” Bucky closed his eyes.

A clatter of falling objects hit the floor startling them both “What the hell” Bucky snatched his hands from the table.

They were on their feet and soon discovered Peter’s Chatterblocks on the floor. Lying in front of the toy box they had previously been on top of neatly arranged.

“Did you do that?” Bucky asked looking shaken.

“No that was all you” Wanda grinned “we’ve found your twin gift.”

Seeing that Bucky still seemed puzzled “You’re a medium the spirits answered your call” she gestured to the blocks.

Unnerved Bucky asked another question to give himself time “I thought this sort of stuff only happened when it was dark or at night.”

“No the spirits and the like are there whether its night or day” Wanda knew what he was doing and allowed it.

“It’s just tradition to hold séances at night or in shadow people have come to expect the setting” Wanda explained.

“Why is this happening now” Bucky said “shouldn’t I have noticed things before this?”

“It’s probably because you’ve acknowledged the gift so they feel free to reach out” Wanda replied “you’ve invited them to make contact.”

“It seems a useless talent” he said “like astral walking.”

“Believe me Bucky it’s not” Wanda urged “where there is hurt and chaos you will bring peace.”

Bucky wondered how he was meant to do that “I don’t know” He frowned “but I’m willing to explore this further.”

“Want to try again?” Wanda asked.

“Yes” Bucky replied and they went back to the table and sat down.

Settled with fingers touching Bucky called out “Is there anyone who would like to speak to us please come forward.”

A gust of cold air hit them and he shivered “What? Who are you? Pet? Please repeat” his eyes closed “its Pietro…”

At Wanda’s gasp he opened his eyes again “He’s okay you can stop worrying he’s fine.”

“Pietro” Wanda was shaking “miss you so much.”

Bucky pursed his lips and cocked his head listening “Not your time live life be happy.”

“Pietro I can’t…” Wanda looked like she was in pain.

“Strong you can” Bucky let out a breath “he’s gone” only then realizing that tears were running down Wanda’s face “are you alright?” He asked.

“Thank you” she said trying to smile and not quite managing it.

“Who is he?” Bucky asked having gained some insight at how he might help people.

“My brother” she broke into fresh tears.

Coming into the apartment Tony interrupted them looking flustered “What’s happening Jarvis said something was up” seeing Wanda in tears he asked “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong nothing at all” Wanda responded wiping her eyes “I hope you appreciate Bucky.”

“Always” he replied sitting beside them “why the tears?”

“He contacted my Pietro my brother” there was wonder in her voice.

Tony went still “He’s a medium?”

“Yes and a good one” Wanda smiled.

Later that night when Peter was safely asleep. Tony approached the subject that had been worrying him since Wanda’s visit earlier that day.

“Bucky I don’t know if it’s a good idea to be a medium” He started.

“It’s not something I can switch off” Bucky replied.

“You can’t just ignore it?” Tony asked.

“The door is open and according to Wanda there’s no way to permanently close it again” Bucky told him.

Deciding to come to the point Tony said “What about Steve?”

Bucky looked confused “Steve’s dead.”

“And you’re a medium” Tony said with meaning.

His words sunk in slowly Bucky’s eyes went wide and he blinked “”You think there’s a chance?”

“A year ago I would have laughed at the idea of the paranormal and ghosts” Tony told him “but now” he shrugged.

“Experience trumps science” Bucky didn’t look convinced.

Tony frowned “The unknown is just the unexplained” looking serious he continued “promise me that you won’t go into Steve’s old apartment alone.”

It was an easy promise to make Bucky in no way wanted to wake that evil spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

“Bertie walk?” Peter looked hopefully up at Tony “sniff sniff.”

He held his small hand out and it was taken “So what does he want to sniff” Tony asked.

“Tower” Peter said happily.

“That’s a lot of sniffs” Tony said “how about we start with Bruce’s lab?”

“Yes” Peter tugged on his hand “sniff sniff.”

“Come on then” Tony said walking slowly out of his workshop so that Peter could keep up with him.

They stopped every few steps so that Bertie could do his thing. Tony watched as he was walked up a wall by a serious looking Peter.

“Spiderdog” Tony said smiling.

“Spider Peter” he was told brightly “I can.”

“Sure you can but let’s see Bruce first champ” Tony agreed.

“Broo” Peter nodded and they continued on their way.

Bruce smiled as they entered his domain “What can I do for you both?” He asked.

Peter held out Bertie “Sniff sniff.”

He exchanged looks with Tony and was told “Bertie’s on the trail for wondrous aromas.”

“Is that so” Bruce replied.

Peter nodded enthusiastically “Sniff sniff” he repeated.

Bruce turned from his workbench and took a small bottle from a shelf “How brave is Bertie?” He asked Peter.

“Lots” Peter said with eager interest.

“That’s good this is only for the brave or foolhardy” Bruce’s eyes glinted with humour.

Tony picked Peter up and sat him on the workbench “What do you say champ are you going to risk it?”

“Yes sniff sniff” Peter said seriously.

“Well I warned you” Bruce grinned and took the top off the bottle.

The stench of rotten eggs drifted into the room “Poo!” Peter said holding Bertie up to his face “Stinky” he exclaimed.

“His vocabulary is growing” Bruce said putting the lid back on the bottle.

“He’s got big ears” Tony replied.

At Peter’s inquisitive look Bruce helpfully told him “It means you listen and notice things.”

Peter lowered Bertie and wrinkled his nose “Stinky.”

“That was Hydrogen Sulfide” Bruce said.

A serious look on his face he tried to repeat the words “Hidron Sulfate.”

“Nearly champ” Tony said.

“While you’re here would you like an update on the sticky stuff?” Bruce asked.

“Sure” Tony replied his eyes bright with interest.

“It’s strong and very sticky” Bruce said with a straight face “I still haven’t found anything like it in any published papers.”

Bruce removed a dish from his fridge and placed it on the workbench “It can be preserved if kept cold but at room temperature all its properties are at full force” he stuck a pen upright into the substance “try and remove it” he told Tony.

Tony took hold of the pen and pulled. To his surprise the whole dish came with it and he waved it around in the air trying to shake the pen free.

“After two hours at room temperature it loses all strength and stickiness after six it liquefies. It recovers if refrigerated and the whole process can be repeated.” Well in his stride Bruce continued “It doesn’t cause skin or eye irritation and if ingested you get an upset stomach but it isn’t poisonous.”

“So it’s a fairly safe substance” Tony said.

“It seems so” Bruce agreed “but I’d like to continue testing it as Peter grows older. You never know what changes could occur say when he hits puberty.”

“That might be difficult he hasn’t” Tony searched for the right word and settled on “produced any more of it since his cold.”

“That could be just his age and learning to control his bodily functions” Bruce replied.

“Sticky stuff” Peter interrupted loudly.

“We really need to find a better name for it” Tony said picking the boy up “see you later Bruce the sniffies are calling.”

*** 

Wanda had given him permission to tell Sam about her gift of memory reading. It was his next session that he decided to test the waters and see how Sam would react.

Bucky took a breath and said “Did you know that Wanda is gifted?”

“Everyone has some sort of talent” Sam said.

“No not like that” Bucky went on “sensitive in touch with…” his words came to a stop.

“Do you mean clairvoyant?” Sam supplied for him.

“Sort of she can read the memories of people and objects” Bucky waited.

“It’s called cold reading” Sam explained carefully “the person asks leading questions and makes educated guesses. Some even do research on their clients before they meet them.”

“She saw Steve in all his violent glory” Bucky replied.

“Like the rest of the general public Wanda will have seen the pictures of your claiming” Sam said “it’s a small step from there to assuming everything else.”

“You’re wrong about Wanda” Bucky said with conviction.

“Maybe I’m open to being proved wrong” Sam said “but these types of claims usually end up being false.”

Before Bucky could begin to brood Sam asked “What does Tony think about it?”

“The unknown is just the unexplained” Bucky replied.

“Well he’s not wrong about that” he agreed.

Sam was beginning to think he shouldn’t have encouraged Bucky to see Wanda. He had enough to cope with as it was without taking an interest in the supernatural.

On one hand Bucky seemed to have taken a liking to the girl which was good he needed social contact. But dabbing in the supernatural and using it as some sort of crutch. Well that could lead to more problems in the long run. Their friendship was something that would need a discreet eye kept on.

*** 

“When I’m better I don’t want to go back to school” Bucky announced.

“You don’t have to” Tony said carefully “but if you change your mind the option will always be there.”

Blushing Bucky said “I want to help people with my gift.”

“So are you going to be the next Ghost Adventures sensation?” Tony smiled.

“God no” Bucky replied “I thought by appointment sessions, house investigations that sort of thing definitely no tv cameras allowed.”

“You’re not that experienced in psychic investigations Buck” Tony was treading softly.

“The only way to get experience in anything is to do it” Bucky replied.

“When your health is better I’ll set about kitting you out with any equipment you might need” Tony told him “until then why don’t you do some more research?”

Bucky nodded his agreement and said “I’m going to ask Wanda if she’d like to help me.”

“Offer her a job” Tony said “I’m going to set up a company in your name.”

“I don’t want to charge for it” Bucky said a stubborn look in his eyes.

“Then don’t ask them to donate to a charity of your choice instead people don’t tend to respect services they get for free” Tony said seriously.

“Planning for the future” Bucky said “I thought that would never be a thing for me.”

Grinning Tony replied “Bucky your future is shining brightly all you need is to take advantage of it.”

*** 

Wanda was puzzled and a little concerned about Tony Stark requesting to meet her privately. All the same she had agreed realizing it would happen eventually whether she liked it or not.

That is how they were now both standing in Steve Rogers’s old empty apartment. It was cheerless its atmosphere heavy and there was a chill in the air. That she suspected had nothing to do with the lack of heating and everything to do with what had happened within its walls.

“What do you know about exorcisms” Tony asked.

Wanda’s face was expressionless “Not a lot but I could contact some people who do.”

“Do that” Tony replied adding as an afterthought “thank you.”

“This apartment doesn’t feel right whether it’s Steve or something else it needs looking into” Wanda shivered.

Tony lead them back into the hallway and ordered Jarvis to securely lock the apartment behind them. Issuing strict orders that no one was to enter it without his personal permission.

“Steve is dead” Tony said “I want to make sure he is totally gone.”

“Have there been any signs?” Wanda asked.

“Not that I know of” Tony replied thinking about Bucky’s violent attack on Steve “as you said it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Something in that apartment could have tainted Steve” Wanda surmised “or he might have already been infected before even moving in.”

“PR says Rogers was a good man” Tony said “it goes to show you shouldn’t believe everything your told.”

“PR also said he was violent and headstrong” Wanda replied “the good and virtuous are just as prone to temptation and evil as the rest of us.”

*** 

“What are you doing here?” The guard asked frowning.

Ray grinned “Being nosy.”

“Well go be nosy elsewhere or better still get back to work” the other man said leading them both out of the stairwell and back onto the shop floor.

Tom hurried towards them “Where the hell have you been?”

“Curiosity got the better of me” Ray said.

“We’re not paid to be curious” Tom replied “come on we’re behind schedule.”

“Where do the stairs lead to?” Ray asked following the other man.

“It’s a fire escape” Tom replied in a short manner “where do you think it goes?”

“Top to bottom” Ray said.

“Lifts can’t be used in the event of a fire it’s too dangerous” Tom said clearly tired of the subject.


	11. Chapter 11

“What’s on your mind Tony?” Bruce asked as the other man fiddled with his microscope.

“Bucky’s a medium” Tony said.

Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes “Christ” he muttered.

Tony flushed “I watched the security tapes from our apartment it seems he can contact the other side.”

“I’m not going to comment on how invasive that is” Bruce said before going on “we both know there isn’t any scientific proof that clairvoyance and the like is really possible.”

“Astral walking” Tony replied.

“Fine” Bruce sighed and looked as if he wanted to knock his head against something solid “my mind is open but sceptical.”

“As long as your brains don’t fall out” He smiled at his friend.

From the look on Tony’s face Bruce knew he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear next and he was right.

“I’m getting Steve’s apartment exorcised” Tony said.

“Next you’ll be burning witches” Bruce replied frowning.

“Belt and braces where our safety is concerned” Tony said “as you pointed out there’s little to no reliable research available on this subject so all that’s left is to fall back on traditional methods.”

“That’s if you believe the astral body is actually a person’s soul” Bruce put his glasses back on now at least looking interested.

“What else could it in all honesty be?” Tony replied.

Bruce shrugged “Not my area of expertise.”

“Nor mine” Tony reluctantly admitted.

“Have you been in touch with a priest yet?” Bruce asked.

“No” he looked shifty.

“What have you done Tony?” Bruce said.

“Bucky’s friend Wanda has contacts in the psychic community” Tony said.

“You’ve asked a lay person to find you an exorcist” Bruce shook his head “this is going to go well.”

“I don’t like the idea of Steve clinging onto something that’s mine” Tony pouted.

“Do you mean the apartment or Bucky?” Bruce said.

“Both” Tony said stubbornly.

“You’re going to security check this so called exorcist I hope” Bruce said.

“Paranoia is my friend” Tony smirked “they won’t get into the tower unless there vetted from head to toe.

“Good” Bruce sighed “this is ridiculous.”

“Well it certainly isn’t logical” Tony agreed “do you want to observe when it’s done?”

“Yes” Bruce replied he was interested despite his doubts.

***

“Ghostbusters!” Wanda looked amused.

“Something like that hopefully without all the goo” Bucky smiled at her.

“You’re serious about this?” She asked.

“Yes” Bucky said firmly “join me?”

“I’m not like you” Wanda said “and I need to work.”

“Doesn’t matter your talents are just as valid as mine” Bucky replied.

“I still need to pay bills” she returned.

“I’m offering you a job Wanda” Bucky said softly

“As a ghost hunter” Wanda asked slowly. 

“As a psychic investigator” Bucky said “the two of us helping people.”

“Yes I’d like that” she said “but you’ve got to get better first.”

“That’s what Tony said” Bucky sighed “but at least we can make a start on research and I need to practice my skills”

Wanda smiled “I’ve got some books that might interest you and there are a couple of websites that could be useful as well.”

Bucky nodded “Tony’s already set up a company for me – Psychic Services” he smiled “non-profit it didn’t feel right charging for this sort of thing.”

“It isn’t” Wanda agreed “but most psychics have bills to pay” she shrugged.

“Instead I’m going to ask that they make a donation to a charity of my choice” Bucky told her.

Wanda smiled “Sending kindness forward and out into the world.”

“It feels good knowing that I have something to work towards” Bucky grinned “a purpose in life.” 

Wanda grinned back at him “This is going to be interesting.” 

“It might even be fun you never know” Bucky looked happy.

Tony came into the apartment carrying Peter and the ever present Bertie. 

“Wanna!” Peter called out cheerfully waving his free hand at her.

“Peter” she said “how is Bertie?”

“Sniff woofing” Peter said gleefully as Tony set him on the floor and he toddled over to her.

“Everything settled?” Tony asked.

“Yes” Wanda said “Bucky just needs to get his health back.”

“Your contract will be ready by the end of the week” Tony smiled at her look of surprise “just because Buck can’t go out yet doesn’t mean there isn’t work to be done.”

“We’re a two person team” Bucky added “so said work lands squarely on us.”

“I’ll put my notice in after I’ve read the contract” Wanda replied but she was smiling.

Tony nodded his head “Practical and kind.”

Wanda blushed hiding her face with her hair as she picked Peter up and set him on her knee.

“Are you going to help Mom in his new job?” She asked the little boy teasingly.

“Gosts!” Peter exclaimed “Bertie growl woof!”

*** 

Bucky looked brightly at Bruce “Well?” He asked in a hopeful tone.

“You’re hovering between sixty and seventy percent” Bruce smiled “it’s an improvement.”

“But not enough” Bucky sighed.

“I know it’s frustrating but you are getting better even if slowly” Bruce replied.

“I’m not complaining really it’s just there is so much I want to do” Bucky said “and it’s been so long since I’ve felt this way.”

“That’s good but you’ll need to pace yourself life is a marathon not a sprint” Bruce advised smiling.

Bucky relaxed “So it’s business as usual for now?”

“Yes” Bruce agreed “concentrate on getting healthy and reaching a balance that makes you happy.”

“I’m already happy” Bucky told him “my body just has to catch up and then I’m good to go” he jumped off the examination table.

Bruce approved of Bucky’s new confidence and positive attitude. They were good signs that the teenager was really on the road to recovery.

“We’ll check you again in another month or so” he said and then asked “where is Peter?”

“With Tony in the work shop and I’m about to join them see you later Bruce” Bucky grinned and was on his way.

“There’s my happy medium” Tony teased Bucky with a grin as he entered the workshop.

“Mom!” Peter yelled joyfully waving the small hammer Tony had given him before going back to hitting at nails in a block of wood.

“How did it go?” Tony asked keeping an eye on Peter’s determined hammering.

“I’ve improved a bit” Bucky told him “but it’s still slowly but surely.”

Tony smiled “There’s no hurry and you’ve plenty to do anyway.”

“Wanda’s books are fascinating” Bucky said enthusiastically “I’m not alone there is a purpose for me” his eyes were shining “I might even be able to help people.”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Peter yelped. He dropped the hammer to the floor with a loud clatter. Tony swept the child up into his arms on reflex.

“You okay champ let’s see the damage” he eased Peter’s thumb from his mouth.

It was bright red though there was no blood under the fingernail “Ouchie” Peter explained tearfully.

“Sure is” Tony agreed offering Bertie to the little boy who clutched the toy to him.

Bucky who had hurried off returned with a small bag of ice. Carefully he held it against the small sore thumb as Peter continued to cuddle Bertie.

“You’ve been very brave” Tony said “how about we get some cookies and milk?”

“Yeah! Bertie like cookies” Peter nodded his full agreement.

“As do we all” Tony said.

“Sir there has just been a food delivery at your apartment” Jarvis informed them.

“Let’s go see what the food fairies have brought us” Tony grinned.

“Another crisis averted by Ironman” Bucky teased smiling back.

“Naturally” Tony agreed leading them from the workshop and back to their home.

*** 

“The fire escapes have no camera’s” Ray announced “and there’s walk in storage cupboards on each floor.”

“Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean there aren’t any cameras” Gavin said in a bored tone.

“My plan is coming together” Ray ignored his brother’s lack of interest.

“Mmm” was the only response he received.

“Don’t overwhelm me with your support whatever you do” Ray grumbled.

“You know how I feel about this stupid scheme of yours” Gavin said plainly “it’s all going to end badly.”

“Next you’ll be telling me to just stick with the job and all its benefits” Ray accused.

Gavin shrugged “It’s a way out of the life.”

Ray looked outraged “And you’re leading by example” he said sarcastically.

Gavin paused from working on his canvas “There’s a big difference between being a forger and attacking Ironman” he snapped back.

Ray was quiet for a moment “Why do you never have any faith in me?”

“Because your reach always exceeds your grasp” Gavin replied.

“What the hell does that mean?” Ray asked hotly.

“It means you’re out of your depth whether you acknowledge it or not” Gavin said quietly “you have no plan, no back up and no idea what you’re doing.”

“I have you” Ray said.

Gavin sighed his brother was an idiot “Not in this you don’t” he picked his brush back up and went back to work.

*** 

Bucky lifted his head at the quiet whimper looking around curiously. Then after a moment went back to reading his book thinking he’d just misheard something. A couple of minutes later it happened again and he put his book down. This time getting up from his seat to search the apartment just in case some animal had got in. 

Peter was napping so he tiptoed into his bedroom quietly not wanting to wake him. A smile came to his lips at the sight of his son peacefully sleeping Bertie cuddled to his chest. Only to jump when there was a bark and his eyes caught movement in the shadows of the room.

Bucky walked further into the bedroom eyes looking it over carefully. Wondering why Peter hadn’t been disturbed by the bark which had been reasonably loud.

“Where are you?” He muttered to himself.

There was another quick movement “I’m not going to hurt you” he said softly “here boy.”

A whimper answered him and Bucky turned towards the sound slowly. Eyes going wide as a puppy materialized in front of him.

“Oh” Bucky grinned “good boy, clever boy” he praised.

The little black dog wagged his tail and barked again. He happily followed Bucky back into the living room running around exploring it excitedly. Bucky couldn’t stop smiling at his antics and liveliness.

“Where did you come from?” He asked not expecting an answer.

The puppy came to a stop in front of him tail still wagging furiously. Without thinking Bucky reached down to pat him and his hand went straight through the dog. He was unable to stop the full body shiver as a bitter coldness drenched him. The spirit animal faded in and out before settling back into its transparent form again.

“Sorry” Bucky apologized quickly not wanting to frighten the spirit away.

Slowly he crouched down beside the puppy and lifted his hand over the little creatures head. Lowering it until he felt the coldness begin to affect him again. Then Bucky made a stroking motion with his hand and the puppy sort of sighed. As happiness and contentment flowed between them.


	12. Chapter 12

“He’s my step cousin” Bucky said as the programme trailer finished.

“I’ve seen better attempts at emotional blackmail” Tony commented.

“Ian isn’t what you might call subtle” Bucky agreed “I would be more sympathetic if he hadn’t deserted his own kids.”

“So he’s off the Christmas card list then?” Tony guessed.

“He’s not getting anywhere near Peter” Bucky said firmly “the least information he has the better.”

“His reputation is that bad?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded “From what I’ve heard yes.”

“He’ll not be a great loss then” Tony replied.

“No” Bucky agreed.

“Bertie woof woof” Peter’s voice interrupted there conversation “growl!”

Their son held Bertie in one hand and a Megatron action figure in the other.

“Is Bertie winning?” Bucky asked a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah” Peter clashed the toys together “Bertie bestest in the world.”

Tony pretended to look sad “I thought that was me.”

Peter frowned in concentration “Bestest Dad” he came up with.

“I’ll take that” Tony grinned.

Bucky smiled the relationship between Peter and Tony made him feel warm and happy. They were father and son in every way that truly mattered.

“Supermom” Peter declared in reply to a question Tony had asked but Bucky had missed while lost in thought.

“That’s right” Tony said “he’s superb, supersonic, supermodel supermom!”

“You two are all sweet talk and soft soap” Bucky blushed as Peter giggled and Tony grinned at him unrepentantly.

“But you love us all the same” he teased.

“I do” Bucky agreed “heaven help me.”

*** 

Wanda handed Tony a photograph of a middle aged man “His name is Oliver Grant and he’s an experienced exorcist.”

“Have you spoken to him?” Tony asked eyes bright with interest.

“He’s on retreat until the end of the month” Wanda told him “though I have talked to his wife, Jan.”

“And?” Tony questioned.

“She thinks he would be happy to help in any way he can” Wanda paused “he requires payment.”

“That can be sorted out when we talk to him” Tony wasn’t even shocked by it.

“We” Wanda looked surprised “I thought you would want to deal with this privately.”

“You represent Psychic Services now” Tony replied “this involves one of your contacts you’ll be with me every step of the way.”

Wanda smiled at the thought of her new unexpected career “Does that mean you’ll be telling Bucky about this?”

“Not before it’s all set up” Tony said.

“I don’t like keeping secrets from him” Wanda said quietly.

“It won’t be for that long and it’ll be less stressful for him to be told and it done quickly after.” Tony replied evenly.

There was some logic to that so Wanda didn’t continue to protest. Even though she still didn’t look particularly happy about it.

“Just to let you know” she said suddenly remembering something “Jan’s a medium and will need to do a walk through the apartment before Oliver gets involved.”

“That can be arranged I’ll expect you to be present as well as myself” Tony replied.

Wanda nodded “I’ll be there” she confirmed.

*** 

“You’ve seen the trailer” Sam said.

“Yep” Bucky confirmed.

“Will you be watching…” Sam asked but was quickly interrupted.

“No” Bucky said “I don’t find myself that interesting.”

“Aren’t you curious at all?” Sam probed.

“Tony’s lawyers will be watching that’s enough for me” Bucky replied firmly.

“That’s very sensible on your part” Sam said “most people wouldn’t be so prudent.”

“Self-preservation I have a lot to live for” Bucky said “and I won’t let others take that away from me.”

“Peter and Tony” Sam surmised.

Bucky nodded “I’m concentrating on the future” he paused “I’m tired of living in the past.”

“It’s not healthy ignoring trauma” Sam warned “it needs to be dealt with or it just keeps impacting on the future.”

“I’m not ignoring anything” Bucky protested “but I have to move on my life can’t stand still. That wouldn’t be fair on me or my family.”

Sam guided the conversation back to the tv trailer “Talking of family have you thought about contacting the ones involved with the documentaries.”

“What’s the point it would only be giving them what they want” Bucky replied “and they would probably just try to make money out of it.”

“Surely you’ve got some family out there that’s trustworthy” Sam asked.

“For the longest time it was just me and Mom” Bucky frowned “nobody in the family really offered support or help when Dad died.”

“People aren’t perfect, families aren’t perfect” Sam said.

“She was a young widow with a toddler son” Bucky was still frowning “yes our family is small and spread out. But there was email, telephone and even snailmail to keep in contact. They dropped her hell only a couple made the effort to attend Dad’s funeral.”

“So you’re going contactless with them for good” Sam said.

“They did it first” Bucky’s tone held stubbornness “while I wouldn’t call them toxic they certainty aren’t what I would call family.”

Their conversation continued and while Sam was speaking there was a bark Bucky didn’t react but it was a close thing “… so how is it going with Wanda…” Sam’s voice went on until he paused “what the hell” Bucky turned to see what he was staring at with so much shock.

The little black puppy was coming out of Peter’s room carrying a red ball in its mouth. Bucky couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips.

His attention was drawn back to Sam when he repeated “What… The… Hell.”

“What?” Bucky asked innocently.

“Are you shitting me? Its floating that ball is floating” Sam’s tone was a mixture of disbelief and shock.

“Ah its” Bucky stopped “you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“Tell me anyway” Sam’s eyes continued to follow the ball on its journey towards Bucky.

“It’s a puppy” the dog sat in front of him “well a spirit animal... mm… mm… he’s taken a liking to me” Bucky smiled “I think he’s been lonely and I can interact with him so…” his words trailed off and silence descended.

Bucky leant forward and took the ball from the puppy who wagged his tail and barked.

“There you go” he said and threw the ball grinning as the puppy scampered after it. 

Sam watched the ball jerk up from where it had landed and begin its way back to Bucky. With no visible support just floating in mid-air.

“Good boy, clever boy” Bucky praised taking the ball again.

Turning he offered it to Sam who after a moment took it. He examined the ball then tried to hand it back but Bucky refused to take it.

“Go on” Bucky encouraged.

As if he were only humouring the younger man Sam threw the ball. In no time it was back in front of him floating in the air and waiting.

Sam’s eyes returned to Bucky “Tell me everything” he said.

Bucky couldn’t tell him everything but he could reveal a few things. Give him enough of the truth to satisfy his curiosity and maybe create a stronger bond between them.

“Well it turns out that I’m gifted…” Bucky began quietly.

*** 

Tony stood in the centre of the room “You can’t have him.”

There was no answer which wasn’t that surprising as the whole apartment was empty. Though it seemed to get a shade colder and oppressive.

“This is your eviction notice whatever you are” he went on “you’re not welcome here.”

A window frame rattled like it shouldn’t and while Tony didn’t flinch he was on his guard. It was followed by the sound of a door slamming which did startle Tony.

He searched the apartment and the only closed door he discovered was to the master bedroom. Its handle was vibrating Tony stared at it a look of disbelief on his face.

“Jarvis is there anyone in that bedroom” he asked in a steady voice.

“The room is empty Sir” was the calm reply he received.

Tony reached out and grabbed the handle forcefully pushing the door open.

Striding into the room he glared fiercely around “Your party tricks don’t impress me” he snarled.

The bedroom was cold as ice and the silence was a presence that seemed to be observing him. After a quick search including the on suite bathroom Tony suppressed a shiver. As he left the chilly room closing the door quietly behind him.

Back in the living area he paused “Don’t get comfortable” he warned before finally leaving the apartment.

“Sir Mrs Grant has arrived for her 10.30 appointment with you” Jarvis informed him.

“Tell her I’m on my way” Tony replied glancing at his watch she was right on time.

He entered the meeting room where she was waiting “Mrs Grant pleased to meet you.”

She gave him a small smile “It’s Jan and the pleasure is mine.”

Not wanting to waste anytime Tony said “So a walk through?”

“I’m a medium Mr Stark and any evidence I can collect will be helpful for my husband” she returned calmly.

“Who won’t be back for another ten days” Tony muttered.

“He needs to recharge and gather in peace his work can be very stressful” Jan frowned “Oliver needs to be both mentally and physically in top form for everything he may have to face.”

“Yes, yes I understand” Tony said quickly.

Before the atmosphere could become tense and uncomfortable Wanda burst into the room looking flustered and nervous.

“Sorry I’m late” the words tumbled from her mouth, cheeks red and eyes bright “I couldn’t get my car to start.”

“It’s okay” Tony smiled “we’re just about to make a start.”

Wanda relaxed “Jan it’s good to see you I only wish it were under better circumstances.”

“We’re happy to help” Jan assured her smiling warmly.

“Good” Tony said “if you’d follow me” he led them from the room and towards the lift.

Finally in the apartment Wanda standing by his side Tony eyed Jan Grant and the medium held his gaze “Is it Steve?” he asked.

Frowning she let her eyes run over the empty bedroom reaching out with her senses “It’s not him but it’s a part of him.”

“What does that mean?” Frustration was obvious in his tone.

“The entity doesn’t see itself as Steve Rogers it isn’t his soul” she struggled to put her thoughts into words “Rogers has gone to pay his dues and to make any emends that are possible” she paused “this is a part of him that has made itself anew and rejected the man to become its own creation.”

“That sounds…” Tony began.

“This is serious Mr Stark” Jan interrupted him “by sheer good fortune the entity is tied to this apartment and not to Mr Barnes himself. Otherwise that poor boy would have to suffer an exorcism which let me tell you would mark him for life.”

“As it isn’t a soul can your husband still get rid of it?” Tony asked.

“Yes” Jan’s tone was firm and full of belief.

A loud scratching noise came from the direction of the on suite bathroom. All eyes went to the room’s doorway and with caution Jan approached it. Quickly both Tony and Wanda followed after her. On the back of its door were four long scratch marks that went straight through the paint work revealing the wood beneath it.

A serious look on her face Jan addressed Tony “I’ll see if Oliver can make an earlier return.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
